Knight Story
by World Invaders
Summary: Jauh di Selatan, sebuah desa yang dulunya damai sekarang hanya ada kehancuran. Api yang ganas membakar semua yang ada disana. Perang yang berkecamuk akhirnya berakhir dengan hasil hanyalah kematian. Disana, seorang anak yang selamat hanya bisa menatap bintang sambil berdoa serta menaruh harapan besarnya pada bintang itu. Star Sky lah yang hanya tahu apa yang ia inginkan
1. Prologue: Lahirnya Seorang Kesatria

Seorang anak laki-laki berjalan ditengah salju yang turun. Dia menatap langit besar berbintik-bintik bintang. Sambil menggigil kedinginan, dia menarik jaketnya lebih erat ke tubuh mungilnya yang berbentuk tongkat. Sekarang sudah sebulan sejak orang tuanya meninggal dalam pertempuran Bumi dan Demon World.

Di sekelilingnya ada kekacauan.

Langit bersinar merah karena asap dan api ledakan dari perang yang baru saja berakhir. Hasil dari pertempuran itu hanyalah menyisakan kehancuran desanya dan aroma kematian diakibatkan oleh mayat yang membusuk dimana-mana

Merasa sangat kesepian, menderita, dan kerinduan akan kehadiran sekecil apa pun, dia mengulurkan tangan ke langit dan mendapati dirinya bisa menyentuh bintang-bintang.

Dia menangkap dua bintang kembar yang identik dan menangkupnya di tangan kecilnya.

Nyala api yang cerah memberinya cukup panas untuk tetap hangat.

Dia menghela nafas karena panas dan memasukkan bintang-bintang ke dalam sakunya.

Ibunya telah menceritakan kisah-kisah tentang bintang-bintang sebagai prajurit penjaga, yang telah mati dengan berani dalam pertempuran.

Bocah itu membisikkan

"terima kasih"

dan terus berjalan dengan susah payah melewati salju yang halus. Para prajurit kecil di sakunya bersinar lebih terang, senang bisa membantu anak itu sebagai tindakan heroik terakhir mereka. Bintang-bintang kecil bersinar lebih terang dan meledak menjadi nyala api kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang menyilaukan, mencairkan salju dan menciptakan lingkaran mata air hangat di sekitarnya. Anak itu tersenyum dan mendirikan tenda reyotnya dalam lingkaran, kebahagiaan bintang-bintang menenggelamkan semua kesedihannya yang dalam.

"Hei! bangunlah, sudah pagi sekarang"

Seseorang membangunkannya dari tidur dan dari alam mimpi kenangan mengenai masa lalunya. Butuh beberapa saat untuknya dapat sepenuhnya tersadar dari rasa kantuk hingga akhirnya sinar matahari yang sangat terang menembus tepat ke kedua matanya yang sukses membuatnya sadar.

Dari penglihatannya dia melihat seorang laki-laki tua berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan pakaian kerja yang nampaknya dia sudah memulai aktifitas jauh sebelum ia bangun.

"Maaf jika membuatmu membangunkanku Pak tua"

Pria tua itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik badan dan pergi kembali ke tempat kerjanya dibawah. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju cermin yang terpasang di kamarnya sambil menatap ke wajahnya sendiri sambil mengenang beberapa hal. Sepuluh tahun yang panjang sudah berlalu begitu saja semenjak pertempuran yang menghanguskan desanya dan sekarang ia hidup bersama dengan pria tua ini yang memungutnya saat ia berkelana menuju kota.

Bocah yang dulu kesepian dan tidak mempunyai siapapun yang mau mengurusnya karena semua keluarganya mati di perang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat dan tampan. Semua hal sulit ia lalui bersama dengan pria tua ini yang sudah ia anggap layaknya seperti guru dan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki

"Hei Pak Tua. Apa kita punya pesanan hari ini?"

Tanyanya saat dia sudah dibawah dimana rumah pria tua ini juga sebuah toko persenjataan. Mereka berdua memulai bisnis tempah senjata dan baju zirah semenjak perang antar manusia dan iblis dimulai sejak 8 tahun lalu. Hidup sebagai penempah senjata adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk mereka berdua namun mereka mencari cara untuk mengatasinya salah satu kesulitan yang mereka hadapi adalah ketika mendapat pesanan dari kerajaan untuk membuat pedang dalam skala besar sementara yang bekerja hanya mereka berdua dan yang paling sulit untuk dilupakan adalah ketika mereka mengalami krisis keuangan saat pajak yang diminta dari pihak kerajaan sangat luar biasa mahal

Melihat pemuda yang tadi ia bangunkan sudah sepenuhnya siap untuk bekerja, pria tua itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai padanya.

"Apa kau yakin dapat menyelesaikannya sendirian?"

Dia tersenyum sambil mengambil sarung tangannya yang biasa ia pakai untuk bekerja menempah besi. Saat dia sudah disebelah dengan pria tua itu ia tertawa kecil atau lebih tepatnya ia berusaha untuk membuat lelucon

"Jika pesanan itu adalah sesuatu dalam skala banyak. Maka aku lebih baik lari"

"Ha..ha... Kau masih pembuat lelucon terburuk yang pernah ada"

Dia ikut tertawa mendengar kenyataan yang dikatakan oleh Pria tua itu.

"Dan kau masih sama saja seperti itu, Pak tua"

Pria tua itu mulai serius menatap kearahnya yang membuat dia sedikit terusik karena biasanya jika Pria tua itu mulai membuat reaksi serius maka ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Kau tau..."

"... Hari ini kau sudah berusia 18 tahun"

"Hah... Kau tau, terkadang aku merasa khawatir dengan sikapmu yang selalu tidak peduli dengan sekitarmu"

"Aku tidak berpikir jika itu adalah sebuah masalah"

Pria tua itu sedikit menggelengkan kepala sambil memegang kepalanya yang entah kenapa merasa sakit akibat mendengar jawaban dia yang menurutnya sudah ia tebak. Sambil menatap kearah anak yang ia pungut dulu yang mulai bekerja menempah pedang setelah percapakan mereka selesai, ia memikirkan mengenai masa depan anak ini.

'10 Tahun aku mengambilnya dan sekarang ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang cukup kuat untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan pasukan kerajaan demi masa depannya sendiri'

'Jika ini terus berlanjut aku takut jika ia akan hidup penyendiri seperti ku'

Hari berjalan dengan normal seperti biasanya. Pria tua itu melayani pelanggan yang datang untuk membeli peralatan dan persenjataan sementara si anak laki-laki itu bekerja menempah peralatan yang sudah dipesan dengan sangat cepat.

Saat malam datang pria tua itu menyuruh anak laki-laki itu untuk ke kota untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang seharusnya mereka beli sejak kemarin namun karena pesanan yang sangat banyak mereka berdua akhirnya melupakan hal itu.

Di tengah keramaian kota Remaja laki-laki itu berjalan menuju toko tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Namun sesekali perhatiannya teralihkan, contohnya saat ia melewati toko persenjataan yang cukup terkenal di kota, ia sering kali berhenti dan melihat-lihat dan itu terjadi saat ini.

"hm... Sudah kuduga jika mereka menaikkan kualitas dan menurunkan harga agar menang saing..."

Gumamnya saat berdiri didepan toko senjata sambil menatap ke sebilah pedang yang sangat mengkilap. Walaupun sudah malam toko ini masih ada saja pembeli yang datang dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Terima kasih sudah datang"

Seseorang keluar dari toko diikuti suara dari penjaga toko yang berterima kasih pada pembeli. Saat ia mengalihkan perhatian ke pembeli yang baru saja berbelanja di toko ini matanya sedikit liar untuk meneliti lebih jauh bagaimana hasil produk disini.

'... Ternyata mereka mampu membuatnya dengan cukup baik walaupun kualitasnya tidak sebanding dengan tempat kami'

Lamunannya buyar ketika pembeli itu berdiri di depannya dengan wajah marah.

"Hei kau!"

"Hm? Apa anda berbicara dengan saya?"

Jari tangan orang itu langsung di arahkan ke dia dengan wajah penuh kekesalan.

"Tentu saja! Kau tahu, sangat tidak sopan sekali menatap ke seorang gadis dengan tatapan seperti itu!"

ucap gadis itu dengan marah namun dia tidak mengerti apa yang perempuan itu maksudkan. Berusaha untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan dia memilih untuk menundukkan kepala dengan penuh penyesalan

"Maafkan saya jika apa yang saya lakukan menyinggung anda. Saya tidak berniat untuk merendahkan anda"

"Hum... Jadi apa yang kau lakukan dengan menatapku seperti itu?"

'Tch... Sangat merepotkan sekali gadis ini'

"Saya hanya mengagumi anda sebagai prajurit wanita yang menurut saya sangat luar biasa. Anda walaupun seorang wanita yang sering diremehkan oleh masyarakat karena perbedaan jenis kelamin, namun anda masih tetap menjadi prajurit yang sangat gagah. Jadi menurut saya itu sangat luar biasa"

'Apa yang sebenarnya aku katakan?' Pikirnya saat membuat alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal dan sangat mudah ditebak sebagai kebohongan namun...

"E...eh..."

Gadis itu memerah dengan tingkah yang mendadak seolah-olah dia akan diserang. Sangat tidak diduga untuk bereaksi seperti itu.

"Ja...Jadi kau mengetahu juga ba...bagaimana kehebatanku ya..."

"Uhum..."

'Dia malu-malu?'

Gadis itu berusaha menenangkan diri dengan membatuk sebentar sambil mengibaskan rambutnya kesamping (Tingkahnya itu mengingatkannya pada sikap seorang bangsawan yang berusaha bersikap sombong)

"Ehm... Maaf jika aku salah sangka"

"Tidak apa-apa, saya yang salah karena tidak sopan untuk menatap anda"

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya, remaja laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat sikap dari prajurit wanita ini yang menurutnya sangat tidak etis.

"angkatlah kepalamu, pekerja. Saya ingin meminta maaf dengan berjabat tangan dengan anda sebagai bentuk permohonan maaf saya yang sesungguhnya"

Dia mengangkat kepala sambil menolak jabat tangan dari prajurit wanita itu.

"Tidak, saya tidak bisa. Anda adalah prajurit kerajaan sementara saya hanyalah pekerja kotor biasa. Tolong jangan biarkan kerendahan hati anda justru merusak nama baik anda"

Di kerajaan ini masih menerapkan sistem kasta yang dimana mereka yang dikelas bawah atau para rakyat jelata adalah kelas terendah yang sudah ditentukan dari tuhan dan mereka yang berada diatas, seperti raja, dan para ksatria maupun prajurit adalah orang yang ditakdirkan tuhan sebagai orang yang berhak untuk menikmati semuanya dan harus mengatur para kaum kelas bawah.

Sistem yang membuatnya merasa sangat muak untuk berada disini namun jika dibandingkan dengan kota lain yang dimana penerapan kasta jauh lebih buruk maka dapat ia katakan jika disini sedikit lebih baik.

Namun saat ia menatap kearah gadis itu sekali lagi justru reaksi yang didapatkan adalah sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkannya. Justru gadis itu terlihat tidak senang atau lebih tepatnya terlihat marah

"Hei kamu! Jangan pernah merendah diri bahkan jika perbedaan status menjadi penghalang. Jangan pernah!"

"Aku tahu jika status kita sangat berbeda. TAPI, bukan artinya aku tidak bisa untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang lebih rendah. Justru aku sangat membenci orang-orang yang merendahkan orang lain dengan status sebagai penentu!"

Jawaban gadis itu terdengar sangat aneh untuk seseorang sekelas sepertinya. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan seseorang sebaik gadis ini.

"Anda tahu..."

"Asia"

"huh?"

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengibaskan rambutnya kesamping sebagai bentuk kebanggaannya terhadap harga diri seorang prajurit wanita. Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengarahkan satu jarinya padanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Sangat tidak sopan sekali untuk berbicara satu sama lain dengan sebutan seperti orang asing, bukan begitu. Pekerja-san?'"

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengarahkan satu tangannya sebagai bentuk jabat tangan perkenalan dan hal itu disambut dengan senyuman cerah oleh gadis itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Saya Asia Argento, dari Gereja Churchill di Kota precipitaţii. Oh, juga jangan panggil aku dengan gelar atau sejenisnya"

Gadis bernama Asia Argento itu mengerucutkan bibir dengan ekspresi wajah tidak senang.

"Aku sangat tidak suka ketika orang-orang memperlakukanku berbeda... Jadi siapa anda, Pekerja-san?"

"Maaf untuk tidak memperkenalkan diriku. Saya Issei"

"Ara... Apa yang anda lakukan di depan toko persenjataan?"

"Tidak ada, saya hanya melakukan penelitian"

Matanya sedikit bersinar saat melihat dan mengamati baju zirah serta pedang yang terpajang di Toko.

"Penelitian? Memangnya apa yang kau dapatkan dari melakukan itu"

"Untuk mengalahkan mereka"

"Ha?"

"Mereka adalah saingan kami yang sangat tangguh, Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan mereka memenangi perang ini!"

Ucapnya dengan semangat

"Pfft... Haha..haha...ha"

Ia melirik kearah gadis yang berada disebelahnya itu, ia tertawa lepas membuatnya keheranan.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ti...Tidak... Hanya saja, kamu berbicara seperti seolah-olah sedang bertarung"

Asia masih terus tertawa.

Setelah beberapa saat ia mulai tenang. Ia menjelaskan pada Asia mengenai profesinya sebagai penempah senjata dan baju zirah. Mendengar hal itu, Asia langsung tertarik.

"jadi kamu juga seorang pengrajin senjata ya"

"Ya"

"Hoho... Jika begitu, bisa aku tahu dimana letak tokomu"

Mendengar hal itu ia langsung menatap kearah Asia yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hei.. Kenapa malah melamun"

Asia berbicara dengan senang atau bisa dibilang dengan mood yang bagus.

"Ti..Tidak"

Ia sedikit memerah ketika Asia mendekat kearahnya.

"Letak tokoku berada di utara tak jauh dari pintu gerbang kota"

"Hum~ Baiklah aku akan mengunjungi tokomu lain waktu"

Asia Argento tersenyum lebar, mereka berdua pun berbincang beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Asia permisi untuk kembali ke Guild karena ia ke Toko persenjataan karena hanya untuk memperbaiki perlatannya.

"Hm..."

Issei menggaruk kepalanya ketika menulis beberapa blue print untuk desain pedangnya namun semuanya berujung ia remukkan dan ia buang disekitar kamar membuat seluruh kamar menjadi kotor penuh dengan kertas

'bagaimana bisa aku salah? Dimana kesalahanku?'

Sekali lagi ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan cukup kuat karena frustrasi. Pikirannya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi seolah-olah ada yang mengganggunya, karena biasanya ia dapat mudah mendesain pedang yang stabil dan seimbang kurang dari sekian jam.

"Kesulitan?"

Sebuah suara datang dari belakangnya dan sukses mengganggu isi pikirannya yang sejak awal memang sedang kacau. Saat ia berbalik badan, seorang pria tua dengan jenggot putih berdiri dengan senyuman.

Memilih untuk tidak menjawab, ia kembali menatap ke dilemanya yaitu desain pedang yang masih gagal. Pria tua itu mendekat kearah meja kerjanya dan ikut melihat beberapa kertas yang terbuang di lantai.

Saat ia membaca desain yang gagal itu, pria tua menyadari sesuatu yang salah dari anak ini.

"Biar aku tebak. Pasti sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu, bukan?"

"Ya

"Ups. Jawaban spontan, aku tidak menduga itu"

"Dan apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu Pak Tua?"

Tanyanya dengan sinis tanpa menatap kearah pria tua itu, namun pria tua itu hanya memberikan seringai geli sebelum akhirnya menepuk pundak anak yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak kandungnya itu.

"Kau memikirkan mengenai wanita bukan?"

Spontan pena bulu burung yang ia pegang langsung terjatuh dari tangannya dan ia pun membeku untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya pria tua itu menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali sambil tertawa lebar.

"Ahahaa... Sudah kuduga!... Jadi..."

Pria tua itu mengambil kursi satu lagi yang terletak disebelah kasur Issei dan duduk disebelahnya sambil tersenyum saat mereka berdua duduk saling bersebelahan.

"... Siapa yang menarik perhatian matamu kali ini?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuknya dapat kembali ke alam sadar sebelum ia mendesah dan menggesar kursinya agar mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Aku tidak tertarik dalam hal seperti itu. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"... Apakah kau percaya jika masih ada orang yang benar-benar berpikir jika status sosial di kerajaan ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak penting?"

(Mendesah) "Ternyata itu yang menjadi pikiranmu"

Pria tua itu kemudian menatap kearah jendela dimana kota terlihat dengan cukup jelas walaupun suasana sudah larut malam.

"Kau tahu, Ada kalanya seseorang benar-benar menginginkan status sosial untuk diakui namun tidak selamanya orang itu akan mempertahankan hal itu. Manusia adalah makhluk yang egois dan serakah sejak lahir dan itu sudah menjadi dosa turun menurun sejak manusia pertama di dunia ini. Sistem yang mereka percaya sebagai status adalah suatu bukti kecil keegoisan dan keserakahan manusia namun pasti akan ada manusia yang menentang itu. Dan itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat wajar sekali"

Pria tua itu kemudian berdiri dan menepuk pundaknya sekali lagi sambil memberikan sebuah nasihat sebelum keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Issei sendirian di kamarnya.

"Ingat ini, kau kuat bukan artinya harus sombong dan menjadi lemah bukan artinya harus kuat. Ada kalanya menjadi diam lebih baik daripada menjadi kuat bersuara"

Seperginya pria tua itu, ia masih diam ditemani dengan cahaya lilin yang masih menyala. Matanya tertuju pada langit malam melalui jendela dimana ia mengingat sesuatu dari masa lalunya, Yaitu mengenai bintang yang pernah menjadi peneman hidupnya saat ia kecil.

Saat ia bertemu dengan pria tua, satu-satunya tujuan hidupnya hanyalah untuk bekerja bersama dengan orang yang menjadi keluarganya ini. Tapi...

Ia pun meremas kertas desain pedang itu dan membuangnya. Mendesah dan rasa kantuk mulai mendatangi dirinya, namun pikirannya mengenai gadis bernama Asia itu, entah mengapa melihatnya bersikap lain dari semua orang adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak biasa dan sukses membuat dirinya selalu berpikir soal itu.

'Asia... Argento...'

Tangannya bergerak sendiri di atas kertas dengan kedua mata sudah mulai terasa sangat berat sekali dan tak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya rasa kantuk sukses mengalahkannya.

Pagi hari bagi Pria tua adalah sebuah tantangan baru karena setiap ia membuka toko maka selalu ada pendatang yang melakukan pesanan yang sangat unik dan selalu menantangnya untuk membuat permintaan dari pelanggan, namun kali ini agak berbeda karena remaja yang biasanya membantunya sekarang masih tertidur dengan kepala ia sandarkan di meja kerjanya

'Apa dia masih memikirkan soal desain yang gagal itu?'

"Hei, bangun..."

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah coretan di selembar kertas tergeletak di lantai. Saat ia mengambil kertas itu, sebuah gambaran di coretan itu terlihat jelas. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang berpakaian zirah seperti para prajurit lainnya namun apa yang membuat pria tua ini tersenyum adalah melihat ekspresi wajah di gambar ini.

Gadis itu terlihat tersenyum dengan gaya seperti seorang bangsawan sombong namun senyuman gadis itu justru terlihat sangat natural dibandingkan senyuman para bangsawan lainnya yang terkesan palsu.

'Ohoho... Ternyata ini yang menarik perhatiannya'

Memilih untuk menjaga privasi, pria tua itu meletakkan kembali kertas itu di meja tepat di sebelah Issei yang masih tertidur dan memilih untuk mulai menyiapkan makanan dan bekerja duluan daripada mengganggunya.

Saat pria tua menuju lantai bawah ia tidak berhenti tersenyum karena semua kekhawatirannya sudah hilang sedikit. Awalnya ia berpikir jika Issei tidak tertarik dengan siapapun dan akan menghabiskan waktunya sebagai black smith.

Saat semua pekerjaan yang melibatkan dapur sudah selesai, Pria tua itu mulai membuka toko dan tentu saja setelah ia menyimpan makanan untuk sarapan Issei saat ia terbangun nanti.

"Hei buka sekarang!"

Sebuah suara keras datang dari luar toko. Pria tua itu dengan cepat menuju pintu depan menyambut siapa yang datang sepagi ini, namun saat ia membuka pintu justru yang ia lihat adalah para bangsawan lokal bagian dari kolektor pajak.

"Uhm... Apakah ada yang dapat saya bantu, tuan-tuan?"

"HEI! Jangan berlagak sopan! Anda pasti tahu apa tujuan kami kemari bukan!"

"Ah... Y..Ya.. Saya tahu"

"Bagus! Sekarang siapkan bayaran anda! Pajak anda minggu ini adalah 60 persen, Cepat bayar!"

Beberapa prajurit pengawal mulai bersikap kasar pada pria tua itu sementara bangsawan pemimpin pemungutan pajak hanya mengintimidasinya. Pria tua itu berusaha untuk menenangkan keadaan namun situasi semakin diluar kendali saat kesabaran ketua kelompok pemimpin pajak mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"HEI PRIA TUA!"

(Suara pukulan)

Pria tua itu di pukul tepat diwajah hingga terjatuh. Beberapa dari mereka mulai menginjaknya karena jawaban pria tua itu tidak memuaskan bagi mereka.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak punya uang! Kami sudah memberikanmu keringanan 2 hari! Cepat bayar!"

"T..tuan... tolong beri kesempatan lagi... Saya akan bayar, saya mohon beri kesempatan lagi"

Justru mereka semakin menginjak-injaknya dan sesekali memukul pria tua itu dengan ujung pedang. Warga sekitar hanya menyaksikan hal itu tanpa ada yang berani untuk memprotes hingga

"(Dtiiing)"

Pedang mereka semua terbelah menjadi dua bagian yang spontan membuat bangsawan itu dan prajuritnya terkejut luar biasa saat menyadari hal itu.

"APA?!"

Ketua bangsawan itu kemudian menatap kearah kerumunan warga dengan penuh kemarahan dan itu diikuti prajurit pengikutnya.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI?!"

Tak ada yang menjawab

"SIAPA!"

Masih tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Aku yang melakukannya"

Semua perhatian langsung tertuju ke dalam rumah dimana para prajurit dan bangsawan itu melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri dengan pedang ditangannya.

"Kau! Kau berani mengganggu kami?!"

"ISSEI! Cepat minta maaflah"

Pria tua itu berusaha untuk memperingati Issei namun justru pria tua itu mendapat tendangan dan injakan dari prajurit.

"Hei kau rakyat jelata! Apa kau berani menentang kami!"

Ia hanya terdiam namun semakin ia terdiam melihat pria tua itu diinjak-injak seperti itu semakin kuatlah genggaman tangannya di pedang itu seolah-olah ia siap untuk menghabisi mereka. Kesabarannya pun sudah sepenuhnya habis saat bangsawan itu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membunuh pria tua itu spontan Ia bergerak secepat kilat menepis pedang itu.

"Apa?!"

Bangsawan itu terkejut namun rasa kagetnya itu semakin bercampur dengan sedikit takut saat melihat bayangan hitam menutupi wilayah matanya dan saat ia melihat kearah bola mata Issei saat itu juga keringat dingin mengalir.

"K...Kalian! Bunuh dia!"

Perintah bangsawan itu dengan panik namun saat semua prajurit berjumlah 7 orang itu berusaha untuk membunuh Issei dengan belati mengingat pedang mereka sudah terpotong menjadi dua bagian, sesuatu yang sangat tidak terduga terjadi.

Ketujuh prajurit itu terhenti mendadak saat pergerakan target mereka sangat cepat sekali dan saat ia sepenuhnya berhenti, prajurit-prajurit itu membeku dengan keringat dingin mengalir.

"Matilah kalian sampah"

ucap Issei dengan nada gelap penuh kemarahan dan saat perkataannya sudah sepenuhnya terhenti sebuah pemandangan horor membuat Pria tua itu dan semua warga bahkan bangsawan itu semakin terkejut.

Para prajurit yang awalnya berniat untuk menyerang Issei secara tiba-tiba langsung terpotong-potong beberapa bagian dan hal itu spontan membuat semua yang ada disana ketakutan bahkan warga mulai berlari ketakutan.

Pria tua itu tak bisa berhenti dari perasaan terkejutnya melihat kemampuan dari anak yang ia rawat selama 10 tahun ini. Saat Issei menuju ke bangsawan dengan pedang ditangannya, saat itu juga pria tua ini tahu jika Issei benar-benar akan menghabisi bangsawan ini.

"Jangan lakukan itu Issei!"

Pria tua itu menghentikan Issei yang diselimuti kemarahan. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Issei dapat tenang namun saat ia menyadari semuanya mengenai apa yang ia lakukan, justru itu menjadi sebuah pukulan shock yang sangat hebat

Siang itu sangat tegang sekali diantara keduanya. Pria tua dan Issei duduk di ruang tengah dan toko hari ini tutup sepenuhnya karena Kesatria dan Prajurit kerajaan tiba ditempat dan mengamankan wilayah.

Mereka berdua nyaris saja berakhir dipenjara namun itu ditunda sebelum kepala prajurit datang ke lokasi untuk menentukan apa yang akan dilakukan berikutnya.

"Issei. Apa yang terjadi padamu tadi"

"Aku..."

"Issei, bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu dan sudah berulang kali aku mengatakan ini padamu. Ada baiknya kita harus diam"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menginjak harga dirimu ataupun toko ini!"

"ISSEI!. Dengar"

"(Mendesah)... Issei dengar nak, Kau punya potensi dan punya masa depan yang masih panjang. Jangan biarkan semua itu terbuang hanya karena masalah"

"... tapi itu sudah terlambat, Aku pasti akan dieksekusi karena melawan kerajaan"

"Tidak akan terjadi saat ini"

Perhatiannya tertuju pada pria tua saat pria tua itu menyerahkan pada Issei selembar kertas yang di stempel cap kerajaan. Butuh beberapa menit untuk Issei memahami apa yang tertulis disana.

"Singkatnya, jika kau bersedia untuk bekerja tanpa upah di kediaman bangsawan itu. Maka kasusmu dapat dianggap selesai, itulah hukumanmu dari pihak kerajaan"

"Dengar, aku tahu kau sangat membenci mereka. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkanmu Issei"

Sebenarnya ia sangat enggan untuk menjadi budak dikediaman bangsawan yang tadi ia hajar, tapi jika ia tidak melakukan hal itu maka sama saja membiarkan pria tua ini menderita di pengasingan, dan ia sudah jelas tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Baiklah, aku menerimanya"

'Hanya 1 Tahun aku menjadi budak mereka. Seharusnya aku bisa melewati itu'

Atau setidaknya apa yang ia harapkan begitu

Beberapa bulan berlalu sejak ia berkerja sebagai budak di kediaman bangsawan dan seperti para budak lainnya, ia diperlakukan sangat buruk bahkan lebih buruk dari para budak lainnya yang bekerja di kediaman yang besar ini.

"Pergi sana kau dasar budak kotor!"

Salah satu penghuni mansion menendang dia hingga terjatuh langsung ke basement dimana para budak tinggal. Tubuh penuh dengan memar dan wajah yang ditutupi lebam akibat pukulan adalah sesuatu yang selalu ia dapatkan setiap hari selama 4 bulan bekerja tanpa upah sama sekali.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah dinding dimana ia menuliskan satu hari dari 240 hari tersisa.

'Tenangkan dirimu, aku pasti bisa melewati ini'

Ia berbaring di lantai yang dingin dan gelap sambil menatap ke langit-langit dimana kegelapan ini selalu menjadi pengingatnya akan hal-hal sulit. Perlahan perasaan lelah dan kantuk menghampiri dirinya sehingga semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hari ini menjadi tidak terasa sama sekali.

"HEI BANGUN KAU!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah cambukan datang dan menghantam wajahnya, hal itu spontan membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat ia terbangun satu cambukan melayang lagi tepat dibadannya dan itu spontan membuat tubuhnya dipenuhi luka, hal itu terjadi beberapa jam sebelum akhirnya ia dipaksa untuk bekerja di kebun. Itu sudah sering terjadi berulang kali dan yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah bertahan.

Siang itu suasana sangat terik, namun pekerjaannya masih jauh dari kata selesai dan beruntung majikannya yang menyebalkan itu tidak ada di tempat ini sehingga ia bisa istirahat sejenak.

"(Mendesah)"

Beristirahat dengan berbaring dibawah pohon adalah sebuah hal yang sangat ia butuhkah saat ini namun sebelum ia sampai dibawah pohon yang biasa ia jadikan sebagai tempat istirahat seseorang sudah duluan disana.

"Oh! Hei"

Seorang wanita yang duduk dibawah pohon itu adalah seorang pembantu dan pembantu itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli padanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanyanya dengan khawatir namun ia tidak menjawab karena rasa lelah dan rasa lapar yang sudah menguasai pikirannya. Ia pun langsung terbaring saat sampai dibawah pohon dan kembali menatap langit biru.

Pembantu itu mulai murung saat melihat pakaian yang sobek dan penuh dengan kotoran. Menunggu jawaban dari dia, pembantu itu akhirnya menyadari jika Issei sudah tertidur. Tersenyum sedih melihat bagaimana perlakuan yang diterima laki-laki ini, pembantu itu hanya bisa menemani dia tertidur hingga ia bangun dan itu sesekali Pembantu lakukan karena perasaan kasihannya pada Issei.

"Hei, bukankah kau sedikit keterlaluan dengan budak itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan bilang jika kau merasa simpatik terhadap budak?"

"Tidak akan"

"Lantas apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada"

"Kalau gitu jangan bertanya soal itu"

Bangsawan itu pergi meninggalkan pria yang menanyakan soal budak yang baru-baru ini mereka ambil. Melihat bagaimana budak itu diperlakukan dia merasa terganggu karena menurutnya sangat tidak etis sekali untuk keturunan bangsawan bersikap seperti itu terhadap kasta terbawah.

'Itu pun jika masih ada yang peduli soal etika'

Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah melalui lorong di mansion, sesekali ia berpapasan dengan Pembantu yang masih sibuk bekerja namun tidak ada yang memperdulikan kehadirannya sama sekali.

'Ternyata mereka semua lebih merasa takut pada dia daripada merasa hormat'

Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di ruang tengah dimana yang ada disana hanyalah kupulan buku-buku di dalam rak. Sebuah tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk menyendiri.

'Yuusha dan Maou huh... Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar kabar soal itu'

Pikirnya saat membaca sebuah buku sejarah mengenai masa lalu pertempuran antara Raja Iblis dengan Pahlawan/Hero. Perang yang pernah terjadi 230 Tahun lalu dan sekarang terjadi lagi di era ini adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan perang ini dimulai

'Jika situasi perang ini dalam keadaan stalemate, maka kenapa Kerajaan masih memutuskan untuk melanjutkan situasi ini?'

'20 Tahun sejak penyerangan pasukan kerajaan ke kawasan Iblis dan 10 Tahun semenjak perang dimulai, namun hingga saat ini masih belum ada pergerakan dari kedua sisi. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka tunggu?'

(Mendesah)

Ia meletakkan kembali buku itu dan berjalan kearah jendela dimana ia bisa menatap kearah taman untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dari beragam perasaan curiga yang ada terhadap kerajaan.

Namun harapannya untuk menikmati taman yang menenangkan pun lenyap ketika melihat saudaranya seperti biasa melakukan hal yang kejam kepada budak baru yang ia ambil entah darimana.

'Ada yang aneh dari budak itu'

Ia berusaha mencari tahu mengenai latar belakang siapa budak itu namun semuanya berujung ke jalan buntu dimana tidak ada hal yang jelas mengenai siapa dan apa dia itu. Entah mengapa ia memiliki sebuah firasat yang kuat akan budak itu jika ia memiliki hal yang istimewa dari dalam dirinya

Hari berganti menjadi malam dan seperti biasanya saat larut malam semua pembantu dan budak dilarang untuk tertidur atau beristirahat sebelum majikan mereka duluan beristirahat.

Untuk Issei sendiri, ia nyaris tidak bisa berdiri saat menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sangat berat di kebun tak jauh dari mansion. Sendirian dikebun seluas belasan hektar dengan sinar bulan terang dan bintang-bintang yang menemaninya, ia kembali mengenang hal-hal yang ada di desanya sebelum perang menghancurkan semuanya

'Sudah beberapa tahun sejak kejadian itu tapi kenapa...'

Tetesan air mata mengalir saat melihat bintang-bintang terang itu perlahan meredup. Sinar bintang yang berkelip-kelip di angkasa yang selama ini menjadi penjaganya mulai redup adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan untuk disaksikan karena ia sangat percaya jika para roh yang selama ini menjadi penjaga akhirnya dapat meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya dengan damai.

'Ibu... Ayah...'

Kenangnya sambil membayangkan wajah-wajah keluarganya diantara sinar-sinar bintang yang mulai meredup. Ia tahu jika semua yang ada di dunia ini pasti akan musnah dan kembali ke alam kedamaian untuk selamanya.

Butuh beberapa saat untuknya dapat tenang dari kesedihan hingga akhirnya ia dapat sepenuhnya merelakan semua yang ada dikenangannya dan mereka semua yang sudah pergi agar dapat hidup tenang di alam lain sana.

'Sampai jumpa semuanya. Terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini'

Tersenyum pada beberapa bintang di angkasa yang semakin meredup dan terus meredup hingga akhirnya sinar kelip bintang itu menghilang sepenunnya meninggalkan dia sendirian masih menatap langit malam.

'Ah... Aku ... Aku sangat lelah'

Ia langsung pingsan dan tertidur di kebun tak memperdulikan lagi mengenai situasi disekitarnya namun tanpa sepengetahuannya sebuah cahaya dari langit langsung menyinari seluruh tubuhnya. Semua luka, memar dan bahkan lebam yang ada di tubuhnya semuanya spontan menghilang.

Tak lama sinar yang menyelimuti Issei mulai berubah bentuk menjadi sesosok manusia. Sosok itu mendekat kearah Issei yang masih tertidur, dengan sangat berhati-hati ia menyentuh pipi Issei namun ke khawatirannya sirna saat ia tidak terbangun sama sekali.

Sinar itu perlahan meredup dan sosok itu pun tahu jika ini sudah saatnya untuk pergi. Saat sinar itu semakin meredup ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke laki-laki yang tertidur di kebun dengan pakaian sangat kumuh. Sebuah ciuman di pipi pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu berikan sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan menghilang sepenuhnya seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi

"Hei!"

"HEI!"

"Apa kau tuli!"

Seorang bangsawan menarik kerah baju salah satu bangsawan lainnya yang sedang tenang duduk di kursi sambil membaca buku. Saat keduanya saling berhadapan bangsawan yang di tarik kerahnya mulai menatap kearah dia dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku punya nama, dan aku sangat mengharapkan kau untuk memanggilku dengan baik daripada memancing kemarahanku"

Balasnya dengan nada paling sinis. Bangsawan yang memancing kemarahannya adalah salah satu penghuni mansion ini dan sekaligus menjadi seorang majikan budak baru yang dia ambil beberapa bulan lalu.

"Jika kau mendengarku setidaknya bisakah kau membalas perkataanku!"

Bangsawan itu dengan tenang duduk kembali sambil meminum tehnya dan kembali membaca bukunya seolah-olah mengabaikan salah satu saudaranya yang sedang berbicara.

"Jangan abaikan aku!"

Ia menarik bukunya dan membuangnya ke lantai dengan penuh amarah hal itu spontan mendapat lirikan tajam darinya yang berani mengganggunya

"Jangan kau lakukan itu lagi"

"Ada apa denganmu belakangan ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Kau tahu apa yang ku maksudkan!"

"Dan?"

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir jika pernikahan itu menentang keinginanmu?"

(Mendesah) "Dengar adikku yang bodoh. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli soal pernikahan itu"

"Jangan berbohong soal itu. Kau pasti sangat memikirkan hal itu hingga sering kali ku lihat kau melamun sendirian disini"

Ia berdiri dan mengambil kaca mata yang ia letakkan di meja dekat dengan jendela dimana taman dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau membicarakannya maka itu terserahmu"

Bangsawan yang merupakan adik laki-lakinya itu kemudian pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Seperginya dia, ia tetap memperhatikan kearah taman dimana seorang budak laki-laki sedang bekerja.

Bahkan ketika adik laki-lakinya memukuli budak itu saat dia ada disana, ia tidak melihat perlawanan sama sekali. Tapi kali ini sesuatu yang sangat menarik sedang terjadi di depan matanya.

'Sudah kuduga'

Ia melihat dengan sangat jelas dimana luka memar yang baru saja terbentuk akibat pukulan perlahan menghilang namun hal itu tidak disadari oleh adiknya.

'Dia punya potensi soal Magic. Berarti laporan soal budak ini mampu menghabisi pengawal kerajaan adalah hal yang sebenarnya'

Sore itu di Mansion

"Hah... Tiap hari masih saja terasa panjang bagiku"

Pikirnya saat terbaring di tanah tak jauh dari ladang yang baru saja selesai ia kerjakan selama sehari penuh.

Ia menatap langit senja sambil berpikir sejenak mengenai kabar pria tua yang sedang menunggunya di Rumah.

'Heh.. Dia pasti sedang kerepotan mengerjakan pesanan yang bertumpuk'

Tertawa kecil dan memikirkan bagaimana kesehariannya nanti setelah keluar dari tempat ini. Mungkin ada benarnya yang dikatakan pria tua itu, lebih baik diam daripada bersuara

Saat ia tertidur seseorang yang baru saja tiba langsung duduk disebelahnya tak memperdulikan jika tanah itu akan mengotori pakaiannya.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya. Issei-san"

Ia mengusap kepala remaja laki-laki itu dengan lembut. Sang Pembantu hanya bisa menyaksikan dari kejauhan melihat bagaimana pedihnya penderitaan yang dilalui orang seperti dia dan apa yang jauh lebih membuatnya kagum adalah ketika melihat bagaimana dia masih sanggup menundukkan kepala dengan penuh penyesalan walaupun ia sudah di hajar sebrutal itu.

Setitik air mata pun mengalir membasahi wajahnya saat mengusap pelan rambut hitam laki-laki itu.

'Sangat tidak adil sekali untukmu mengalami hal ini'

Pembantu itu tetap diam duduk disebelah pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia pun menggumamkan melodi pelan diikuti hembusan angin yang menyapu rambutnya.

"hrm.."

Saat ia mulai bangun dari tidurnya, Maid itu kembali mengusap rambut hitamnya dengan penuh perhatian hal itu membuatnya agak malas untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"hrm..."

Ia langsung tersentak bangun namun Maid itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang seperti itu. Saat ia dan Maid itu duduk bersebelahan keduanya saling diam menyaksikan matahari yang perlahan terbenam di cakrawala.

"Sungguh indah"

Ia menatap kearah Maid yang tiba-tiba berbicara namun apa yang ia lihat adalah ekspresi kesepian yang tergambar jelas di wajah Maid itu.

"... Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu"

Tanyanya dengan sopan berusaha agar tidak membuat dia terganggu namu Maid itu hanya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aha... Apa kau peduli padaku? Terima kasih"

Ia hanya diam menunggu Maid itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tau, Aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Mengapa kau masih bertahan disini?"

Maid itu menatap kearahnya sesaat setelah matahari sepenuhnya terbenam.

"Apa karena harga pajak yang terlalu tinggi sehingga menyebabkanmu terpaksa bekerja disini?"

Ia hanya tertawa pahit sambil tersenyum kearahnya mengingat yang dikatakannya memang hit to the spot.

"Y...Ya.. Seperti itulah kenyataannya"

Ia mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang mau ia katakan.

"Kamu sangat hebat sekali ya"

Maid itu tertawa kecil sambil tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit memerah.

"A..Aku sudah terbiasa"

Balasnya berusaha sebaik mungkin namun ia berujung grogi karena kurangnya pengalaman ia dalam menghadapi wanita dewasa. Jika dipikir kembali, Maid ini memang terlihat dewasa baik dari penampilan hingga auranya.

"Fufufufu... Aku suka melihatmu seperti itu. Kau seperti kucing yang sedang malu-malu"

"A..Aku tidak seperti itu"

"Ah... Jangan kasar seperti itu. Aku bisa sedih nanti"

Ia berusaha tidak membalas dengan perkataan karena saat ini wajahnya benar-benar memerah karena digoda oleh Maid ini. Namun semakin ia berusaha mengalihkan wajah agar mereka tidak bertatapan, Maid itu justu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hal itu membuat dia semakin merasa bagaikan dipermalukan

"Fufufufu... Kau sangat imut saat malu"

Maid itu menekan pipinya beberapa kali dengan jari telunjuknya dan hal itu membuatnya semakin memerah.

"Be.. Berhenti mempermainkanku!"

"Ara..."

Ia melarikan diri secepat mungkin dari maid itu yang semakin gencar mempermainkan dirinya.

"Fufufu~"

Hari lain berganti dan seperti biasanya Issei bekerja dengan penuh tekanan keras dan bahkan tidak jarang pula diantara paksaan dan tekanan itu selalu diiringi dengan kekerasan fisik yang menghantam tubuhnya.

Namun berkat hal itu, tubuhnya menjadi terlatih untuk terbiasa menahan rasa sakit dan sedikit demi sedikit ia merasa jika bentuk tubuhnya pun terbentuk cukup baik walaupun terbilang agak jauh dari kata lumayan mengingat ia sangat jarang menerima makanan yang layak dari majikannya

"Cepat pergi sana! Aku tidak mau melihat wajah kotormu disini!"

Sebuah tendangan menghantam wajahnya saat ia berlutut di depan Bangsawana yang angkuh itu. Tendangan itu membuatnya terhempas menghantam dinding pagar yang terbuat dari besi. Luka pun terbntuk di dahinya namun sang Majikan hanya pergi dari lokasi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya sedikitpun.

Ia mengusap darah yang mengalir di dahinya dengan perasaan kebencian yang sangat menumpuk di dalam hatinya. Saat ini yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah

Cara menghabisi majikannya itu

Namun ia tidak bisa mengedepankan perasaan pribadinya karena satu-satunya alasan ia masih berada disini adalah si Pria Tua itu. Selama pria tua itu masih memiliki hutang dengan bajingan ini, maka ia akan sekuat tenaga membayar itu bahkan jika jiwanya yang menjadi bayarannya.

'Tenangkan dirimu! Kau pasti bisa melewati ini'

Pikirnya sambil mengusap darah yang masih mengalir di dahinya. Merasa jika luka itu tidak menutup sama sekali, ia merobek sedikit pakaian budaknya yang compang-camping itu dan menutupnya sebagai perban pengganti.

Ia pun berjalan menuju arah sungai yang terletak tak jauh dari ladang yang kemarin ia kerjakan. Sesampainya disana ia disambut air sungai yang sejuk dan suara alam yang tenang, sesuatu yang cukup untuk mengobati luka di hatinya untuk sesaat.

Sesaat setelah ia membersihkan lukanya, secara tiba-tiba seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan sangat erat.

"Si~a~pa?~"

Ia langsung terkejut luar biasa atas serangan dadakan itu terutama sesuatu yang menekan punggungnya yang menurutnya dapat membahayakan pikirannya.

"kyah!"

Sebuah suara jeritan kecil terdengar ketika ia secara tiba-tiba melompat kaget menyebabkan orang yang mendekapnya dari belakang malah tercebur ke air sungai yang dangkal.

"M...Nona Maid-san?! A..Apa anda tidak apa-apa! Maafkan saya"

Seperti biasanya, ia menggunakan nada sebaik mungkin walaupun terdengar kaku jika ia melakukan kesalahan pada Maid ini. Secara penampilan fisik, Maid ini terlihat 10 tahun lebih tua darinya sehingga ia lebih menganggap jika Maid ini adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Ah... Bajuku basah semua"

Maid itu kemudian menatap kearahnya dengan wajah marah yang menurutnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali.

"Mou, Kamu sangat kasar sekali walaupun ada gadis yang melengket padamu!"

Protes Maid itu padanya namun itu justru membuat Maid itu terlihat semakin lucu sehingga ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan geli yang akhirnya terlepas menjadi tawa

"Hahahaha..."

"Jangan tertawa!" (*Marah)

Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk dapat berhenti tertawa dan anehnya ia merasa jika moment seperti ini adalah sakah satu alasan yang membuatnya masih dapat waras disini.

"Hufh... Issei, kau harus memperbaiki sikapmu yang seperti itu, kau tahu"

"Aku minta maaf sekali soal itu, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja"

(Tersenyum) "Baik, aku percaya. Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu semudah itu"

"eh?"

Maid itu kemudian tertawa kecil sambil menarik lengannya dengan pelan namun anehnya ia ikut tercebur kedalam air mengakibatkan keduanya menjadi basah kuyup. Tawa ria pun tak terbendung dari Maid itu disusul oleh dia yang ikut basah akibat ditarik oleh Maid itu.

Keduanya saling tukar candaan hingga matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Kehangatan sinar matahari mulai digantikan oleh dinginnya angin malam disusul oleh gelapnya malam yang sebentar lagi datang.

Malam ini di Mansion terasa sangat sepi karena saudara laki-laki dari bangsawan itu sekaligus majikannya sedang pergi dalam acara mengunjungi acara kebangsawanan. Sauara Laki-laki dari bangsawan itu berangkat tadi sore membawa seluruh Maid dan Butler yang ada di Mansion.

Jadi saat ini yang ada di Mansion hanyalah ia, Budak laki-laki itu, Majikannya serta seluruh anak buah/Prajurit bayaran majikannya yang berjumlah 7 orang.

Malam kali inibagi Maid itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan baginya, hal itu disebabkan karena ia mengingat canda ria dan betapa menyenangkannya bersama dengan remaja laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai budak itu.

Senyuman pun tak luntur di wajah cantiknya hingga ia membaringkan diri di kasur saat suasana semakin larut malam. Tak lama ia berbaring perasaan kantuk mulai menghampirinya namun sebuah ketukan pintu berhasil mengganggu rasa tidurnya.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar"

Jawabnya sambil bergegas menuju pintu kamar, sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu kamar ia mendapati dua orang berseragam seperti prajurit berdiri dengan pedang ditangan mereka seolah mereka sedang menunggu kehadiran musuh.

Maid itu berusaha tidak gugup namun ia tidak berhasil melakukannya karena aura intimidasi dari prajurit bayaran yang nampaknya seperti orang jahat berhasil membuatnya takut.

"Cepat persiapkan dirimu, Bos sudah menunggumu!"

Teriak prajurit itu padanya dengan penuh amarah.

"B..Baik tuan"

Saat ia pikir jika kedua prajurit bayaran itu agar pergi meninggalkan ruangannya sendirian justru sesuatu yang tidak ia pikirkan terjadi menimpanya.

"Kau cujup cantik juga"

Saat salah satu dari mereka mereka memegang wajahnya, ia mulai gemetar ketakutan terlebih ketika ekspresi wajah keduanya menunjukkan kebuasan yang sangat menakutkan sekali.

"Tu..Tuan tolong lepaskan saya"

Rintihnya saat berusaha melepaskan diri namun prajurit itu justru mencengkram wajahnya dengan keras sambil menatap matanya dengan tatapan kasar.

"Jangan berani membantah!"

Ancamnya sambil menampar wajahnya dengan keras mereka pun pergi meninggalkannya sendirian dengan amarah.

"Dasar jelata tak tahu diri!"

Maid itu hanya bisa diam tak bersuara sambil memegang wajahnya yang masih terasa sakit akibat dipukul.

Ia ingin menangis namun air matanya tidak keluar sama sekali bahkan ia sangat ingin sekali melarikan diri namun rasa takutnya mencegah langkah kakinya untuk pergi. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menurut dan menunduk patuh. Ia sangat tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia memenuhi panggilan bangsawan itu, karena ia sudah mengalami hal serupa beberapa kali

"Hic..."

Tetesan air mata pun mengalir. Ia menangis deras penuh frustrasi karena semua yang ia alami dan derita selama bekerja disini.

'Tolong aku'

Doanya pada langit malam yang mulai ditutupi awan gelap.

Malam itu, Issei bekerja dengan penuh paksaan dan siksaan hingga Hujan pun turun. Ia terus dipaksa bekerja sampai selesai mencangkul seluruh perkebunan dan beruntung baginya ia mampu menyelesaikan sebelum tengah malam

Pengawasnya dalam bekerja kali ini adalah seorang prajurit bayaran yang sangat kasar dan kejam. Setiap kali ia berhenti ia selalu diberi cambukan bertubi-tubi dan itu terus berulang berkali-kali hingga seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi luka bahkan sampai berdarah namun prajurit itu tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan melanjutkan siksaan tak manusiawi itu.

"uhg!"

Pedih dan sakit bercampur jadi satu ketika air hujan membasahi kulitnya ditambah lumpur yang terciprat dan mengenai kulitnya yang semakin tipis membuat penderitaannya semakin menyakitkan baginya.

Hal itu terus ia alami selama beberapa jam kedepan da bahkan ketika ia selesai mencangkul semuanya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membaringkan diri tak peduli lagi jika ia akan dicambuk lebih parah dari yang ia alami ini.

"Tcih... Kau berhasil menyelesaikannya!"

Prajurit itu merasa tidak senang dan tanpa bicara lagi ia bersama pengikutnya meninggalkan ladang dengan sebuah ludah ia arahkan ke Issei yang berbaring di tanah tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Ia yang sudah kehabisan tenaga hanya bisa berbaring ditanah tak bisa bergerak bahkan rasa pedih dan sakitnya luka yang ia tahan sejak tadi, sudah tidak ia pedulikan lagi.

Issei menatap kearah langit malam gelap yang diselimuti awan hujan dengan hujan deras yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia tahu jika ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk nasibnya namun ia hanya bisa berharap dan terus berharap untuk segera melewati hari-hari yang pedih ini.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja sebuah perasaan hangat datang menyelimutinya. Perasaan hangat itu berubah menjadi perasaan dilindungi oleh sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak tampak dan tak pernah ada.

Sesuatu itu mulai berubah menjadi sinar kilauan hangat yang menerangi tubuhnya. Kehangatan itu sama seperti kehangatan sinar matahari pagi yang selalu menyambut semua orang di dunia ini.

Ia hanya bisa tenang membiarkan perasaan hangat ini menyelimutinya sedikit lebih lama lagi dan jika ia bisa berharap lebih, ia ingin sekali merasakan kehangatan ini selamanya. Kehangatan keluarga yang penuh kasih sayang dan penuh cinta

Imajinasinya mengenai Pria tua itu yang sedang menunggunya dirumah berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dibalik pedihnya luka yang masih terkena tetesan air hujan.

Lalu kenangannya pun diganti oleh sesosok perempuan dengan pakaian Maid yang selalu tersenyum hangat padanya. Satu-satunya sosok yang selalu memberikannya kebahagiaan ditengah pedihnya penderitaan yang ia alami disini adalah satu-satunya kemewahan.

'Jika...Jika ia ada disini... Ia pasti akan marah padaku'

'... Itu benar... Aku harus kembali... Aku harus kembali ke kandangku... demi dia'

Pikirnya saat mulai mengingat sesosok Maid yang selalu bersikap baik padanya. Ia akhirnya dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju mansion.

Beberapa menit setelah ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju mansion, ia melihat sesosok gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang dengan wajah kosong.

Senyumannya masih terpapang di wajahnya namun senyuman itu tidak sesuai dengan raut mukanya yang sangat hampa. Ia berusaha mempercepat langkah kakinya mendatangi gadis itu yang ia kenal dengan sangat baik siapa itu..

"Kenapa kau disini?!"

Tanyanya dengan panik saat melihat Maid itu tersenyum kearahnya namun senyuman itu sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Ditengah derasnya hujan malam ia melihat aliran air mata keluar dari sepasang matanya yang tersakiti

"Ma...Maafkan aku... A..Aku"

Maid itu menangis deras ditengah derasnya hujan malam. Secara naluri ia langsung merangkul gadis yang rusak itu di dalam pelukan yang hangat.

Melihat dan ikut merasakan kesedihan serta keputusasaan seorang wanita membuat darah dan amarahnya terbakar hingga ke titik kepala. Maid yang selama ini selalu bersikap baik dan sangat peduli padanya, justru harus merasakan penderitaan seperti ini.

Tak perlu baginya menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis ini, hanya cukup melihat kondisi pakaiannya yang robek serta bekas aniyaya oleh sekelompok orang maka ia sudah bisa membuat kesimpulan.

Gadis ini "Dirusak" dengan cara biadab.

'Aku benci cara mereka memperlakukanku, namun. Aku justru lebih membenci mereka memperlakukan wanita bagaikan mainan dan budak nafsu mereka!'

Kebencian pun timbul di dalam hatinya yang dipicu akibat rasa cinta dan kepedulian yang tinggi.

Pelukannya pada Maid itu semakin menguat dan itu membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman ditengah tangisannya. Maid itu pun memeluknya dengan erat berusaha mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya pada siapapun yang bisa memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Kebaikan dan cinta adalah hal yang sangat ia butuhkan setelah sekian lama ia mengalami penderitaan demi penderitaan dan pemuda bernama Issei menyadari hal itu. Selama ia mengenal laki-laki ini, ia selalu diisi dengan tawa dan canda serta perasaan hangat akan kepeduliaan yang sangat ia rindukan.

"...(terisak) T..Terima kasih..."

Ia tidak menjawab seketika namun hanya memberikan balasan melalui usapan lembut dikepalanya yang cukup menghangatkan jiwanya yang rusak serta dinginnya suasana malam ditengah derasnya hujan.

Merasa ingin melalui ini selamanya ia pun tertidur dengan nyenyak bahkan senyuman di dalam damainya wajah tidurnya membuat ia merasa bahagia karena bisa membantu mengobati luka seorang yang sangat ia kasihi untuk sesaat.

Matanya langsung menggelap ketika menatap kearah mansion.

Kemarahan

Kebencian

dan Dendam

Semuanya menyatu dalam hatinya. Baginya ia tidak lagi melihat penghuni mansion itu sebagai manusia, melainkan ia melihat merek semua sebagai binatang.

"Kalian semua, binatang kotor!"

Teriaknya dengan sangat lantang kearah mansion.

"Hei budak kotor. Berani sekali kau membawa mainan kami pergi!"

Sebuah sambutan kasar datang dari dalam mansion saat ia membuka pintu. Namun ia tidak menjawab sama sekali

Dengan tubuh basah dan kotoran lumpuran dan banyak lagi bercampur di tubuhnya dan seluruh pakaiannya yang compang-camping, ia menatap kearah 6 orang tentara yang mengarahkan pedang mereka kearahnya.

"Bunuh dia"

Salah satu dari tentara itu menuju kearahnya dengan berlari dan pedang siap menebas ke tubuhnya namun ia tidak bergerak sama sekali hingga saat jarak keduanya hampir bertemu dan ujung pedang diayunkan tubuhnya secara tak terduga sebuah lumpur dari tangan kanannya ia lemparkan tepat ke wajah tentara itu

"Aaagh! Mataku!..."

Kalimatnya terputus saat ia diam kaku merasakan sebuah benda tajam menusuk tubuhnya namun semua itu terlambat baginya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi karena detik berikutnya tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"!!!!!! Semuanya cepat bunuh dia!"

Empat orang prajurit langsung melesat kearahnya dan berusaha membunuhnya namun dengan secepat kilat prajurit-prajurit itu menemukan diri mereka terbunuh dengan rasa sakit luar biasa setelah pedang menebas wajah mereka dan membelah tengkorak menjadi dua bagian.

"Ah!!! Menjauh dariku!"

Panik pemimpin prajurit berusaha melarikan diri ketika melihat budak yang berusaha mereka bunuh justru berubah menjadi pembunuh.

Issei tidak lagi melihat mereka sebagai manusia yang pantas dikasihani sehingga hukuman adalah hal yang pantas bagi mereka.

Pedang yang berlumuran darah pun ia arahkan tepat ke wajah Prajurit itu yang terduduk ketakutan mengharapkan jika nyawanya diampuni namun kebencian sudah menutup rasa belas kasihnya pada mereka.

"Matilah"

Ucapnya dengan dingin sambil mengayunkan pedang. Prajurit itu yang ketakutan tak bisa lagi berkata apapun ketika ayunan pedang itu sudah menembus kulitnya.

Ditengah derasnya hujan malam serta guntur yang saling sahut-menyahut, laki-laki bernama Issei hanya berdiri dalam diam disana dengan tubuh manusia yang baru saja terbunuh terbaring dilantai.

Matanya menggelap tanpa cahaya dan ditangannya yang penuh dengan luka memar memegang pedang yang penuh dengan lumuran darah bagaikan air yang mengalir. Ia pun bergerak menuju bagian dalam mansion mencari sosok yang dianggap bertanggung jawab atas semua penderitaan orang yang paling dikasihinya.

Sepanjang lorong ia dihadang oleh beragam prajurit yang siap membunuhnya namun setiap kali ia melihat wajah para prajurit itu ia menyadari jika mereka hanyalah bagian dari sampah yang sudah membusuk.

Satu persatu kematian menghampiri para prajurit itu dan bahkan yang mulanya bersikap arogan seakan dapat membunuhnya sekarang memohon ampunan namun rasa pedulinya sudah hilang sepenuhnya saat kembali mengingat semua yang terjadi pada Maid itu.

Puluhan pun terbunuh namun ia tidak berhenti sama sekali hingga akhirnya ia berhasil memojokkan orang itu. Lagi-lagi orang itu berusaha memohon ampun untuk nyawanya sama seperti prajurit-prajurit yang lain.

"...Jangan bunuh aku! Aku tahu! Aku akan membayar seluruh hutang pajakmu asalkan jangan kau bunuh aku!"

Ia tidak memperdulikan hal itu

Saat ia berjalan semakin mendekat kearah pria itu ia semakin memohon dengan penuh rasa takut.

"Bagaimana dengan budak!! Aku akan memberikanmu kekauaan dan budak wanita yang bisa kau permainkan setiap saat!"

Mendengar hal itu hatinya semakin menggelap. Ia pun mengarahkan pedangnya tepat ke wajah pria itu

Pedang yang sudah tumpul setelah digunakan secara berulang-ulang serta darah yang masih berlumuran diantara sisi pedang membuat pemandangan itu terasa sangat mengerikan.

"Sampah sepertimu, pantas untuk mati"

Ucapnya dengan penuh rasa benci

"To...tolong jangan!!!!"

Teriak pria itu dengan putus asa, tak lama jeritan menyakitkan pun menggema di seluruh mansion yang gelap gulita.

Derasnya hujan malam serta guntur yang masih terdengar keras menyelimuti kawasan itu.

Mansion yang penuh dengan kemewahan sekarang berubah menjadi pemandangan horor.

Lorong yang dilapisi karpet mewah pun bersimbah darah

Ruang tamu yang sangat mewah menjadi pemandangan penuh dengan kengerian akibat kebrutalan dari pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Namun pembunuh berdarah dingin itu justru hanya berdiri disana dengan wajah penuh keputus-asaan setelah semua yang ia lakukan. Ia mulai mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya ia raih dari melakukan ini semua.

'Keadilan?'

Normal sekali jika ia membunuh mereka dengan alasan keadilan, namun apakah keadilan masih dapat dipertahankan jika berlandaskan dendam.

Tangannya mulai bergetar saat mengingat semua yang ia lakukan. Ia berjalan pelan kearah tubuh kaku yang baru saja ia habisi. Disana ia melihat sebuah lukisan berukuran kecil.

Lukisan yang menggambarkan sebuah keluarga bahagia.

Tangannya bergetar hebat

Ia mulai gemetar ketakutan

Takut atas perbuatan dosa yang ia lakukan

Ia sudah melakukan dosa yang tak termaafkan

Merenggut nyawa dari seorang keluarga

'Apa ini keadilan?'

Ia tak tahu lagi apa makna perjuangannya

'Aku harus pulang'

Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang dipenuhi hal mengerikan.

Saat ia sampai di aula ia menatap tubuh seorang wanita yang tertidur di sofa. Senyuman kesedihan tergambar jelas diwajahnya saat melihat wanita yang ia kasihi itu menderita.

'Aku harus pulang'

Ia memikirkan satu orang yang ia anggap seperti keluarganya yang terakhir.

Tak peduli soal hujan dan guntur yang menerpa wilayah dimalam itu ia memaksakan diri untuk bergerak menuju tempat yang ia panggil sebagai rumah.

Tempat dimana ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri

Sebelum ia berangkat menuju tempat yang ia panggil rumah ia melapisi wanita itu yang masih tertidur dengan pakaian anti air yang ia temukan di dalam mansion.

Membawa wanita itu di gendongannya adalah keputusan yang ia ambil karena ia menolak untuk menggunakan kuda dan kereta, baginya itu sama saja dengan mencuri.

Ia terus berjalan ditengah derasnya hujan di malam hari serta dinginnya suhu udara yang nyaris membuat tubuhnya mati rasa.

Berjalan tak tahu berapa lama ia habiskan ditengah gelapnya malam itu tak membuat semangatnya luntur. Ia tetap yakin jika ia akan sampai di rumah jika ia tetap berjalan

Sampai akhirnya ia mencapai batas dimana tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan.

Ia ambruk dengan semua tenaga yang sudah terkuras habis.

'Aku harus pulang'

'Aku harus pulang'

'Aku... ha...harus... pulang'

Matanya nyaris terpejam namun ia masih memaksakan diri untuk sadar.

"Bangunlah"

Sebuah suara

Suara itu terdengar penuh intens.

Saat matanya menatap kearah siapa itu ia langsung menyadari apa yang mungkin akan terjadi padanya.

Disana seorang pria dewasa berdiri dengan tatapan serius. Ia tahu jika pria ini adalah saudara laki-laki dari orang yang ia bunuh sebelumnya.

"A...Apa... Kau datang untuk membunuhku"

Ia bertanya dengan wajah serius. Pria itu mengambil pedang yang terpasang di pinggangnya lalu ia tancapkan di tanah tanpa mengubah ekspresi sama sekali pria itu menatapnya tepat di matanya.

"Jika kau memang datang untuk membunuhku. Se...Setidaknya biarkan dia hidup"

Ia memohon untuk nyawa wanita ini

"Berdirilah"

Melihat tak ada perubahan diwajah pria itu, ia menyadari jika sangat tidak mungkin sekali baginya dapat pengampunan setelah semua yang ia lakukan.

Ia pun membaringkan wanita itu dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki ia berlutut ditanah yang sudah berlumpur akibat diterjang hujan.

Ia siap untuk mati karena sejak awal ia tahu dosanya dan ia siap untuk menghadapi semua itu.

"Budak, Issei. Atas nama kehormatan keluarga Greyford. Anda hari ini saya angkat menjadi Kesatria Utama"

Ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali justru ia merasakan ujung dari pedang itu yang menepuk bahunya. Saat ia mendengar kalimat itu ia pun terkejut luar biasa bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mampu memproses lagi apa yang dimaksud oleh pria itu.

Pria itu dengan wajah serius menatapnya dengan penuh kepercayaan dan penuh kebanggaan.

"Anda berani meresikokan diri untuk seseorang walaupun anda hanyalah sebatas budak. Bahkan anda berani mengambil dosa itu dan menyatakan langsung dosamu padaku. Oleh karena itu, sebagai penembusan dosamu sekaligus penghargaan atas keberanian yang kau lakukan..."

"Kau harus melayani keluarga Greyford sebagai Kesatria utama"

Tak lama para Maid dan Butler yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakang pria itu, mulai berlutut dengan penuh hormat.

Pria itu pun menepuk bahunya dengan senyuman.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Keadilan bukan artinya tak dapat ditegakkan hanya karena hatimu ditutupi kegelapan dendam. Namun dengan menggunakan cara itu, kau hanya mengulang siklus kematian, sebaiknya kau pahami itu"

Pria itu pun berbalik badan menuju para Maid dan Butler yang menunggunya di Kereta kuda.

"Pakai saja kuda itu, perjalananmu masih membutuhkan waktu 7 jam lagi"

Pria itu pun pergi meninggalkan dia disana dengan kuda berwarna putih. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa selain mengatakan Terima Kasih banyak.

"Kuharap anak itu tidak membuat masalah"

Desah pria tua saat memasak sarapan pagi. Ia mulai merasa jika rumah ini terlalu besar untuknya sendiri dan itu ia rasakan setelah seminggu anak itu pergi.

Setelah selesai memasak ia memulai aktifitas paginya dengan normal. Dimulai dari membuka toko hingga mempoles beberapa zirah besi yang sudah ditempa.

'Belakangan ini, kudengar Kerajaan kalah dalam perang memperebutkan wilayah utara dari genggaman Iblis. Apa itu artinya Kerajaan memang sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk melanjutkan perang ini?'

Ia berpikir sambil memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Namun lagi-lagi semua pikirannya hilang digantikan dengan sosok laki-laki muda yang selalu bersamanya.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja'

Saat ia selesai sarapan, ia pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yah walaupun tidak terlalu banyak yang dilakukan hari ini.

"Kau datang lagi?"

Ucapnya saat seseorang berdiri di dalam toko melihat-lihat. Dia adalah seorang gadis mungkin berusia antara 17/18 tahun dengan rambut pirang panjang.

Gadis itu tidak terlihat seperti gadis pada umumnya karena ia mengenakan pakaian gaun panjang dilapisi baju besi ringan yang didesain khusus untuk petarung yang mengandalkan kecepatan dan kelincahan bergerak.

Gadis itu melihat-lihat senjata dan itu membuat Pria tua itu merasa lelah dengan sikapnya itu.

Sudah 78 Kali ia datang dan dalam satu hari ia datang ke dalam toko sebanyak satu kali.

Sehingga ini sudah ke 78 harinya gadis itu datang

"Dia belum pulang. Masih cukup lama lagi ia pulang, jadi pulanglah"

Ucapnya dengan terus terang

"Oh..."

Gadis itu mulai murung membuat pria tua mendesah jauh lebih berat.

"Aku tahu jika kau khawatir pada dia. Tapi bukankah agak berlebihan jika kau datang kemari setiap harinya hanya untuk melihat apakah dia ada atau tidak"

Gadis itu langsung berbalik badan dan menatap kearah Pria tua itu dengan marah namun wajahnya memerah.

"...A..Aku tidak khawatir!"

Namun keduanya langsung terdiam dan menatap kearah pintu ketika pintu terbuka dan menampilkan siapa yang ada disana.

"Aku pulang"

Sebuah sosok pemuda berdiri disana dengan pakaian kumuh dan tubuh yang dipenuhi memar. Ia berdiri disana dengan senyuman kearah pria tua itu

"Hei, Aku ingin istirahat"

Ucapnya dengan tersenyum namun pria tua itu hanya bisa tersenyum gemetar ketika melihat sosok laki-laki itu lagi.

"Pergilah, oh dan. Selamat datang kembali, nak"

"Apa yang kau katakan itu benar?"

Pria tua, Issei dan Asia sekarang duduk di ruang tengah berusaha memproses cerita yang dikatakan oleh Issei

"Itu benar, Dia adalah maid yang aku bawa dari mansion itu karena perlakuan buruk mereka jadi aku memutuskan untuk melarikan diri bersama dengan dia"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu! Lihatlah tubuhmu yang dipenuhi luka ini"

Ucap Asia dengan amarah namun Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sedih pada Prajurit wanita yang peduli padanya ini.

"Terima kasih banyak atas perhatianmu"

"Tidak masalah, asalkan kau jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi"

Mengenai maksud yang ia katakan soal Jangan lakukan lagi ia berpikir jika maksudnya adalah untuk jangan terlibat lagi dengan kasus aneh yang dapat mempertauhkan nyawanya.

"Mengenai itu, Maafkan aku"

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf nak?"

"Ia, Mengapa kau meminta maaf?"

Ia kemudian mengalihkannpandangan kearah pintu dimana seorang wanita dengan pakaian Maid yang sudah kumuh berdiri disana dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah Maid itu sambil berlutut di depannya dan itu spontan membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Aku bersumpah, setelah semua kebaikan yang kau berikan padaku disana. Aku tidak akan bisa membalas budiku padamu dan oleh karena itu. Aku, Issei dengan ini aku menyatakan jika aku menaruh jiwaku untuk menjadi penjagamu"


	2. Chapter 1: an Oath

"Hei nak, Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan menyerahkan jiwamu padanya?"

Malam itu Pria tua dan Issei duduk saling berhadapan di ruang tengah. Mereka mendiskusikan soal permasalahan Maid yang dia bawa ke rumah Pria tua itu.

Pria tua tidak keberatan sama sekali soal apa yang dilakukan Issei namun ia sedikit terganggu dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh dia saat siang tadi.

Issei hanya diam menatap kearah dapur dimana Maid itu mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin dia dapat menjalani hidup yang normal. Aku sudah berhutang budi padanya dan kurasa pilihanku adalah cara yang tepat untuk membalasnya"

Alis matanya sedikit bergetar dan pria tua itu menyadarinya. Ia pun mendesah lalu berdiri dan menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan.

"Dengar nak, Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau alami sebelum tiba disini. Tapi aku tetap bangga padamu yang membuat keputusan sulit hanya untuk orang lain, tetap pertahankan itu"

Ia membalas sambil menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Pria tua itu. Pria tua hanya tersenyum lalu ia berjalan kearah lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu ia masih diam di ruang tengah memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya ia lakukan.

"H...Hei"

Ia mendengar sebuah suara yang mengganggu pikirannya. Saat ia menatap kearah sumber suara, ia melihat seorang perempuan dengan pakaian Maid berdiri disana dengan gelas berisi teh hangat dikedua tangannya.

Saat Maid itu duduk bersebelahan dengan dia, keduanya langaung jatuh dalam diam untuk sesaat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja"

Tanyanya pada Maid itu yang duduk diam tak bersuara. Maid itu kemudia tersenyum kearahnya

"..A...aku baik-baik saja"

"Senang mendengarnya"

"Ehm... B..Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini hanya untukku. Bu..Bukan artinya aku tidak suka dengan semua ini... H..Hanya saja"

Maid itu menundukkan kepala dengan gelisah. Ia langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Maid itu dan saat Maid itu menatap kearahnya ia memberikan tatapan serius.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin kau hidup normal. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku saat berada disana dan kepedulianmu adalah alasan yang cukup bagiku untuk mengorbankan diriku. Kau dan Pria tua adalah keluarga yang sangat berharga bagiku, kalian tidak akan mungkin aku biarkan sama sekali"

Mendengar hal itu Maid itu mulai bergetar, ia pun semakin menguatkan pegangan yang ia berikan dikedua tangan Maid itu.

"T...Tapi kenapa... Ke..Kenapa kau..."

Melihat Maid itu ingin menangis, ia merasa jika jutaan pisau menusuk langsung ke hatinya, dengan insting ia memeluk Maid itu dengan erat.

'Aku tahu jika yang kulakukan saat itu adalah dosa tak termaafkan, namun jika artinya demi mereka yang kusayangi maka aku siap menghadapi semua itu'

Pagi datang dan sinar matahari yang sangat cerah pun menyinari kota disuatu kerajaan.

Seorang pria dewasa bangun dari tidurnya ketika sinar matahari menusuk kedua matanya.

Aktivitas pagi ia jalani dengan cukup normal hingga pagi hari pun memasuki kearah waktu siang hari.

Seperti biasanya ia menikmati waktunya dengan meminum teh dan membaca buku diruang tengah namun kali ini waktu tenangnya terganggu ketika seseorang dari kerajaan datang.

"Apa anda yakin soal kejadian yang menimpa saudara anda, Tuan Greyford?"

"Ya. Itu benar, dia terbunuh karena kebodohannya yang mengundang para kriminal menjadi penjaganya"

"Tapi, berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan..."

"Aku tidak memperdulikan hal itu"

Ia menatap kearah utusan dari kerajaan dengan tajam membuatnya tak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

"Ba..Baiklah, juga mengenai budak yang anda angkat menjadi kesatria utama keluarga anda. Apakah anda yakin soal keputusan anda, Tuan Greyford?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan hal itu"

"Baik, saya tidak melihat ada permasalahan soal itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan status Budak itu, apakah anda ingin langsung mengangkatnya atau dia tetap menjadi budak dengan jabatan Kesatria"

"Untuk saat ini, aku belum memikirkan hal itu. Namun aku yakin jika ia akan berguna bagiku dilain waktu"

Utusan kerajaan pun menuliskan semua yang ia dengar sebelum akhirnya ia permisi pergi kembali ke kerajaan untuk melaporkan hasil yang ia miliki.

Seperginya utusan kerajaan, Kepala Keluarga Greyford hanya diam menatap kearah bukunya namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

'Mungkin sebaiknya aku latih dia sebelum aku putuskan untuk menjadikan dia sebagai Kesatria yang akan melayani kerajaan'

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda"

Ucapnya dengan senyuman kepada pelanggan yang baru saja keluar dari toko.

Ia menjalani hari-harinya yang seperti dulu lagi. Menjadi seorang pedagang senjata dan baju besi tempahan untuk para prajurit adalah hal yang sudah dilaluinya sejak beberapa tahun belakangan

Pria tua mulai melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan terhadap baju-baju zirah ringan sebelum akhirnya ia letakkan dibagian depan untuk dipajang. Belakangan ini opini warga terhadap tindakannya yang berani melawan pemungut pajak yang korup mulai membuatnya populer diantara warga kelas bawah. Tak terkecuali para Prajurit kelas bawah yang mulai termotivasi atas sikap heroik dia.

Dan itulah alasan mengapa sekarang toko persenjataan milik Pria tua sekarang mulai didatangi pembeli. Kebanyakan dari mereka sangat puas atas kualitas yang ditawari dengan harga yang sangat sebanding.

"Hei, Bagaimana menurutmu baju besi ini padaku!"

Seorang prajurit wanita yang mengenakan pakaian yang terdiri dari kemeja dan gaun putih-kuning dilapisi baju zirah besi ringan gadis itu adalah Asia dari Kesatuan Kerajaan dan Gereja Curchill.

Asia memamerkan sepasang gauntlet besi untuk melindungi tangan dari pedang kearahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali

"Itu terlihat bagus untukmu"

"Benarkah?!"

"Ya"

"Yatta!"

Ia hanya bisa tertawa kecil ketika melihat Asia dengan bahagianya memegang gauntlet itu. Dari perspektif seorang pengrajin benda, ia tahu jika Asia memilih pelindung tangan adalah pilihan yang tepat karena sebagai Prajurit yang lebih memerioritaskan kecepatan maka membutuhkan pelindung yang ringan atau setidaknya memiliki berat tidak lebih dari 10 kg.

"Asia, Apa hari ini tim-mu ditugaskan untuk pergi?"

"Eh? Tidak, Tapi jika kuingat lagi kami mendapat tugas untuk melakukan penyelidikan di utara"

Asia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil menatap kearah dia dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kenapa menanyakan soal itu?"

"Tidak ada, Aku hanya penasaran saja soal perlengkapan yang kau kenakan saat melakukan penjelajahan bersama tim-mu"

"Ah. Mengenai itu"

Asia teringat akan sesuatu

"Aku biasanya pergi dengan perlengkapan seperti ini"

Ia hanya bisa mendesah mendengar jawaban Asia. Ia sudah menduga hal itu

"Bisa aku berikan rekomendasi soal perlengkapanmu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Ia berjalan kearah sudut ruangan dimana terdapat beberapa armor yang memiliki desain terpisah.

Ia menghabiskan waktu selama 1 jam penuh untuk memberikan perlengkapan dan pelindung tubuh yang menurutnya sangat cocok untuk Asia kenakan.

Saat selesai Asia pun menatap dirinya kearah Cermin. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum gembira saat melihat pantulan dirinya.

Pelindung diri yang ia tawarkan pada Asia terdiri dari

Sepasang pelindung tangan, Baju dalaman yang terbuat dari rantai yang berfungsi sebagai pelindung dari tusukan maupun tebasan pedang, Pelindung dada yang terbuat dari besi dicampur bahan aluminium sehingga ketahanan dan keringannya sangat sempurna sebagai penyerang depan, serta sepasang pelindung kaki yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari besi.

Sekilas Asia terlihat seperti gadis biasa yang mengenakan pelindung ringan namun hal itu justru menambah daya tariknya sebagai wanita.

"Humu. Kau terlihat elegan, Asia"

Pujinya pada gadis itu, Asia terlihat memerah sambil tersenyum ceria melihat hal itu ia sudah cukup merasa senang.

Seperginya Asia dari Toko ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai pengrajin. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia buat dan salah satunya adalah pedang dengan kualitas terbaik.

Saat ini ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya seseorang memandanginya dari dapur dengan wajah tersenyum. Dia adalah seorang Maid yang belakangan ini tinggal bersama dengan pria tua dan Issei

Issei adalah seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari mansion itu dan sekarang ia hanya bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk membalas kebaikan yang ia dapatkan.

"Huuu... Apa yang harus kulakukan"

Ia mulai khawatir karena sejak siang tadi semua pekerjaan yang menyangkut rumah sudah ia selesaikan dengan sangat cepat. Ia pun tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya

Pria tua yang kebetulan berada diruang tengah melihat bagaimana Maid itu sangat frustrasi akan sesuatu mulai menyadari apa yang sebenarnya Maid itu ingin lakukan.

'Ohoho... Sepertinya ini menarik'

ia tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah Issei yang masih mengerjakan pedang.

"Nak, Bagaimana jika kau pergi ke pasar dan beli beberapa bahan makanan untuk besok. Oh ya, sekalian saja kau bawa dia"

"Hm... Mungkin ada benarnya juga, dia belum terlalu paham kota ini jadi kurasa membawanya tidak salah sama sekali"

Pria tua itu mendesah berat ketika mendengar jawabannya yang sudah ia duga akan seperti itu.

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku khawatir dengan pola pikirmu yang seperti itu"

"Aku tidak melihat adanya kesalahan di pola pikirku"

"Dalam berpikir rasional kau mungkin tidak salah, tapi dalam hal lain kau sudah salah"

"Dimananya?"

"erh... Terselahlah"

Pria tua itu menyerah dan langsung berjalan kearah lain dimana ia mau melanjutkan kegiatannya meninggalkan ia sendirian kebingungan dengan maksud Pria tua itu

Saat waktu terus berjalan hingga sore tiba, ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pasar. Saat ia selesai bersiap di depan rumah seorang wanita sudah menunggunya dengan pakaian Maid.

"Maaf lama"

Maid itu langsung tersenyum ketika melihatnya sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Tidak masalah"

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju daerah pasar. Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya diam tak bersuara bahkan atmosfir kegugupan pun mulai terasa keduanya.

"Ba..Bagaimana menurutmu keadaan kota ini"

Ia mulai percakapan dengan topik yang sangat aneh bahkan ia sendiri mulai menyesali perkataannya namun Maid itu tidak keberatan atau lebih tepatnya Maid itu nampak mengagumi keadaan kota.

"Tempat ini terlihat sangat hidup sekali. Berbeda dengan desa di rumahku sana"

"Desamu?"

"Ia benar, Aku datang dari pedesaan di timur. Tempat itu sangat terpencil jauh dari ibu kota"

Ia mulai penasaran dengan tempat kelahiran Maid itu namun melihat ekspresi kesepian diwajahnya entah kenapa ia mulai meragukan dirinya jika pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan adalah hal yang baik.

"Apa yang terjadi pada desa itu?"

Maid itu menatap kearah langit sore sebelum akhirnya Maid itu tersenyum sedih.

"Desaku hancur saat demons menyerang"

"Maaf jika membuatmu mengingat hal itu"

Sesalnya dengan sungguh-sungguh namun Maid itu hanya tersenyum dan senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang paling indah ia lihat sore itu.

"Tidak masalah, Lagipula aku sudah cukup bahagia hanya dengan bersamamu disini"

Kalimat itu ia katakan diikuti wajahnya yang nampak rona kemerahan, melihatnya seperti itu ia pun ikut memerah.

"A...Aku sangat senang soal itu"

Ia memalingkan wajah kearah lain.

"Hum~Hum~"

Maid itu bersenandung gembira saat mereka melanjutkan berjalan melihatnya gembira seperti itu membuat ia merasa senang bisa menjadi bagian kebahagiaannya

'Masa lalu akan menjadi sejarah, tapi saat ini adalah waktu yang paling berharga'

Saat keduanya selesai berbelanja mereka berjalan kearah rumah, suasana sore pun digantikan dengan gelapnya malam hari.

Melihat malam yang cerah ia mendapatkan ide untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan tepat.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

Tanyanya saat ia digiring oleh Issei ke suatu tempat namun ia tidak menjawab sama sekali dan justru langkah kakinya semakin cepat berjalan.

Maid itu pun hanya bisa diam mengikuti kemana ia dibawa. Saat mereka keluar dari gerbang kerajaan, Maid itu sedikit khawatir namun kekhawatirannya spontan sirna saat tak lama mereka menjauh dari gerbang mereka sekarang berada disebuah ladang yang dipenuhi bunga yang sedang mekar.

Indah

Kata itu lah yang sangat cocok untuk pemandangan ini. Maid itu tersenyum bahagia ketika berlari disekitar bunga-bunga yang sangat indah

"Hahaha...ha..."

Tawa kesenangan pun terdengar. Maid itu pun terduduk disana sambil menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku kemari"

Ucapnya dengan tulus pada sosok laki-laki yang sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan senyuman. Laki-laki itu adalah sosok pahlawan dimatanya, pahlawan yang bersinar di tengah gelapnya malam dan pahlawan yang siap menjawab panggilan penderitaannya.

Dia adalah Issei

"Senang kau menyukainya"

Jawabnya dengan tersenyum

Saat keduanya duduk bersebelahan, Maid itu dengan sangat berani meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Issei

Sontak itu membuatnya terkejut

"Huush.. Jangan bergerak seperti itu, Kau seharusnya memperlakukan wanita yang sedang bahagia dengan sangat baik"

Protes Maid itu namun Maid itu protes dengan cara yang sangat imut sehingga ia tak bisa menahan rasa malunya.

"Ahahaha... Apa kau malu"

Goda maid itu sambil menusukkan jarinya ke wajah Issei.

"A..Aku tidak!"

"Hehehe"

Maid itu tertawa lepas

Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk dapat bersikap seperti biasanya. Saat keduanya jatuh dalam diam menyaksikan pemandangan indahnya bintang di langit malam, ia dengan cukup berani mengusap kepala Maid itu dengan pelan.

"Jika... Jika suatu saat aku pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh sekali. Apa kau akan datang menjemputku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan diiringi ekspresi ingin kepastian Maid itu berikan padanya. Ia hanya menatap kearah bintang dilangit sebelum akhirnya menatap kearah mata Maid itu

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku menaruh seluruh jiwa dan ragaku padamu. Ini sudah sumpah abadiku"

Maid itu tersenyum

"Terima kasih. Aku pegang janjimu"

Maid itu dengan nyamannya menatap kearah bintang dilangit dengan kepala ia letakkan dipangkuan Issei. Issei terus mengusap kepala Maid itu sebagai bentuk rasa sayangnya pada dia.

Pagi hari tiba

Seperti biasanya Ia bangun dengan cukup malas hingga akhirnya seseorang membangunkannya secara paksa.

"Uhm... Sebentar lagi"

Ia mengira jika yang membangunkannya adalah pria tua itu namun ia merasakan adanya perbedaan disuara yang ia biasa dengar.

"Jika kau tak bangun, aku akan menciummu"

Suara itu terdengar feminin sekali

Saat ia membuka sedikit matanya spontan ia melihat sesosok wajah wanita yang cantik perlahan semakin mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Uah!"

Ia tersentak saat suara itu tidak bercanda sama sekali.

"K..Kenapa kau melakukan itu!"

Tanyanya dengan marah namun wajahnya menunjukkan sebaliknya. Maid itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya

"Karena kau sangat sulit sekali dibangunkan"

"ugh!... A..aku tidak bisa protes soal itu"

"Fufu"

'Perasaanku saja atau memang dia terlihat sangat berani sekali'

Tanyanya dalam pikirannya ketika melihat bagaimana Maid ini berusaha membangunkannya pagi ini.

Saat ia berada diruang tengah ia melihat pria tua itu dengan tawa diarahkan tepat ke wajahnya

"Bagaimana rasanya dibangunkan oleh wanita cantik?"

"Itu idemu!"

"Haha.. Ya, itu memang ideku"

Pagi pun berjalan dengan normal dan toko pun dibuka tak lama setelah mereka selesai sarapan pagi. Kali ini suasana rumah terasa jauh lebih ceria dan itu semua berkat sesosok perempuan yang ada diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat desain baru?"

Ucap Pria tua saat menatap kearah salah satu baju zirah yang kelihatannya cukup kuno untuk model prajurit saat ini. Prajurit sekarang lebih mementingkan efektifitas dalam bergerak daripada kemampuan melindungi diri dalam pertarungan jarak dekat sehingga banyak toko persenjataan mulai membuat ataupun melakukan model ulang terhadap desain mereka.

Tak terkecuali untuk toko ini

"Uhm... Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Maid itu bertanya dengan khawatir ketika melihat keduanya saling tukar pikiran mengenai toko mereka.

"Tidak ada. Lagipula saat ini kita tidak banyak mendapat pesanan apapun"

Jawab Issei dengan senyuman kearah Maid. Maid itu masih terganggu akan sesuatu dan itu langsung disadari oleh keduanya

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal tak perlu. Kau berada disini saja sudah cukup membantu kami"

Ucap Pria tua itu dengan senyuman dan itu juga mendapat anggukan dari Issei.

"Ba...baiklah"

Mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan pagi dengan cukup normal. Anehnya kelang beberapa jam berikutnya mereka mendapat pesanan dalam jumlah cukup banyak dan itu cukup merepotkan untuk mereka

"Tuan Greyford, kita hampir sampai di rumah budak itu"

"Bagus, percepatlah karena aku mau bertemu dengan dia"

Perjalanan tak memakan waktu terlalu lama hingga akhirnya kereta sampai di pintu gerbang utama.

"Berhenti disini, aku akan berjalan saja"

"Baik Tuan"

Saat ia turun dari kereta ia berjalan kedalam kota mencari dimana rumah orang yang ia cari. Namun tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan tempat yang sedang ia cari

"Selamat datang"

Sebuah suara sambutan datang ke telinganya ketika ia memasuki toko. Ia melihat sesosok yang sangat ia kenali, yaitu sosok wanita berpakaian Maid yang pernah bekerja dirumah saudaranya sekarang berada tepat didepannya sebagai penjaga toko

"Ah! Tu..Tuan G..Grayford!"

Maid itu menyadari siapa dia namun apa yang ia lihat adalah ekspresi ketakutan yang ternampak di wajah Maid itu.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Eh... Ti..Tidak ada, Apa yang anda perlukan Tuan Grayford"

"Katakan padaku, dimana dia?"

"Di...Dia..."

Maid itu mulai gugup saat menjawab pertanyaannya namun tak berselang beberapa detik sebuah suara baru datang menginterupsi mereka.

"Mencariku?"

Dia adalah sosok laki-laki yang bernama Issei.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kesatria"

Mendengar kalimat itu Pria tua langsung terkejut bahkan ia tak menyangka sama sekali.

"H..Hei! Apa maksud dia dengan memanggilmu seperti itu?!"

Mendapat panggilan Kesatria artinya kau secara resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Bangsawan yang ditugaskan langsung oleh kerajaan untuk menjadi pemimpin prajurit garis depan dalam perang.

Issei tidak menjawab sama sekali bahkan Maid itu pun ikut menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Melihat Issei tak mau menjawab Greyford pun mengangkat suara soal pertanyaan mereka

"Dia (sambil menunjukkan jari kearah Issei) Saat itu menghabisi saudara laki-lakiku demi membawanya pergi melarikan diri darisana"

Mendengar hal itu Pria tua dan Maid itu pun jatuh dalam diam. Maid itu ketakutan mendengar semuanya, ia langsung menatap kearah Issei untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Dengan wajah muram Issei hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sedikit.

"Itu benar... Aku melakukan itu dan aku mengakui dosaku"

Jawabnya dengan penuh sesal namun Maid itu tidak berkata apapun selain mendekat kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ke...Kenapa kau melakukan itu!"

Ia diam tak menjawab lalu ia membalas tatapan Greyford dengan serius.

"Aku yakin kau tahu kenapa aku disini, bukan begitu?"

Ia menganggukkan kepala

"Kau ingin aku bergabung dengan pasukan untuk berperang, benarkan?"

"Tepat sekali... Sebaiknya kau bersiap, aku akan menunggumu diluar"

Greyford pun keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih terdiam.

Maid itu masih dipelukannya namun saat ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu justru ia semakin merasakan pegangan semakin kuat.

"J..Jangan pergi"

Ia mencoba melepaskan diri sekali lagi namun pelukan itu justru semakin kuat.

"Kumohon jangan pergi!"

"Aku tidak mau.. Aku tidak mau orang yang ku sayangi pergi lagi"

Tangisnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan namun dengan penuh paksaan ia mampu melepaskan diri dan memaksa mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku akan menunggumu diruanganku"

Pria tua itu pergi meninggalkan keduanya untuk sesaat dan setelah keduanya benar-benar sendirian mereka berdua saling tukar tatap.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tetap bersama, tapi kenapa... kenapa kau melakukan itu"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain"

Maid itu berusaha menahannya agar tidak pergi namun semua percuma karena ia punya tugas yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia pun berlutut di depan Maid itu lalu tangan kanannya ia cium sebagai tanda penghormatannya.

"Aku berjanji, aku pasti akan pulang"

"Tolonglah untuk pulang secepatnya"

Ia tersenyum

"Tentu saja. Aku janji dan aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku"

Maid itu tersenyum diiringi air mata.

"Bisa aku minta sesuatu darimu"

"Katakan, apapun itu aku akan mengabulkannya"

Maid itu kemudian ikut berlutut dan ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu ia merasa sedikit merinding melihat bagaimana menawannya dia.

"Sebelum kau pergi, katakan padaku jika k..Kau mencintaiku"

Mendengar hal itu ia hanya bisa terkejut namun wajah wanita itu justru menunjukkan keseriusan. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat tulus sambil mengelus sedikit wajah wanita yang menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku..."

"... Aku tidak bisa"

Jawabannya langsung menjadi sebuah pukulan dihati Maid itu.

"...Ke..Kenapa?... Kenapa... kau menolakku?"

Ia tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang menusuknya saat melihat air mata Maid itu namun ia tahu jika jawabannya adalah yang paling tepat.

Ia mengangkat kedua tangan Maid itu sambil menatap wajah wanita yang sedang menangis dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Itu karena, aku hanya memberikan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku padamu tapi tidak hatiku. Untuk itu, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Aku bisa menjadi penjaga disetiap malam sebelum kau tidur tapi aku tak bisa menjadi selimut penghangatmu. Aku juga akan menjadi mataharimu tapi aku tak bisa membawa perasaanmu kedalam jiwaku. Jadi..."

Ia menyentuh wajah Maid itu dengan lembut

"... Maafkan aku"

"Uaaah!"

Tangis Maid itu dan dengan cepat ia memeluknya dengan sangat erat membawa seluruh kesedihannya kedalam jiwanya.

Diluar Pria bernama Grayford sudah tahu jika ini akan terjadi untuk itulah mengapa saat malam sebelum Issei sepenuhnya melarikan diri dari mansion dan dimalam yang sama saat ia mengangkat dia menjadi Knight pribadinya, ia langsung memberitahukan sumpah abadi seorang knight suci.

'Kesatria pada dasarnya adalah prajurit yang terpilih karena bertarung demi cinta. Namun saat mereka sudah di sumpah untuk setia maka mereka tak bisa lagi membawa cinta di dalam jiwanya'

Sumpah suci yang selalu dilakukan di Meja Batu dimana para kesatria yang memiliki keistimewaan akan selalu mengabdi pada Tuan-nya

Beberapa saat telah berlalu dan Maid itu masih tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi"

"... Aku tidak mau!"

Maid itu tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dan sekali lagi ia membutuhkan paksaan untuk dapat melepaskan diri. Wajah Maid itu basah akibat air mata dan rasa patah hati

Sebelum ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar Pria tua, ia memberikan satu hadiah pada Maid itu untuk ia kenang seumur hidupnya.

Yaitu sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari aluminium kilat

"Aku tak bisa menjadi belahan jiwamu, tapi aku bisa menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Oleh karena itu..."

Ia menatap wajah maid itu lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipinya dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu kapanpun kau merasa kesepian. Jiwaku akan selalu bersama denganmu"

Maid itu masih terisak dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki ia berusaha memastikan apakah yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran namun semua keraguannya hilang ketika jari manisnya dipasangkan cicin itu.

"Aku janji"

Maid itu menghilangkan sisa air matanya lalu kembali memeluk Issei sekali lagi untuk mengingat kehangatan pria yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Aku akan menunggumu"

"Aku janji itu"

Maid itu berjanji dengan penuh keyakinan dan itu sudah menjadi obat baginya.

Saat keduanya melepaskan diri, ia langsung menuju kamar pria tua itu namun sebelum ia dapat membuka pintu pria tua itu justru keluar dari kamar dengan sebuah gulungan.

"Ambil ini..."

Ia menerima gulungan itu dan saat ia membaca isinya ia langsung paham itu.

"Itu adalah gulungan berisi tanaman yang dapat dijadikan obat pertolongan pertama dan banyak lagi. Kau akan membutuhkan itu"

Issei menatap kearah pria tua dengan senyuman

"Terima kasih"

"Jangan kau pikirkan itu. Sekarang pergilah dan jadi pahlawan!"

Ia langsung tersenyum semangat atas dorongan yang diberikan pria tua itu.

"Huhm... Aku pergi!"

Saat ia pergi bersama dengan kepala keluarga Grayford, Maid dan pria tua itu hanya menyaksikan dari kejauhan sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang sepenuhnya di cakrawala

Beberapa hari berikutnya ia pun disumpah di meja baju dimana ia akan menjadi Kesatria sungguhan untuk kerajaan ini.

Sumpah dimana ia akan selamanya menjadi penjaga dan prajurit yang setia.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle Awaits From Afar

Sumpah

Sumpah seorang kesatria adalah hal yang mutlak dan bagi siapapun setelah disumpah akan selamanya akan dibawah sumpah itu

Legenda pernah bercerita jika mereka yang sudah disumpah oleh Gereja sebagai kesatria suci dalam perang ini. maka jiwanya akan menjadi penjaga abadi diantara bintang-bintang.

Itulah yang berusaha ia percayai setelah semua yang ia alami selama hidupnya.

Ia yang awalnya hidup normal sekarang harus mengabdi menjadi kesatria. Perang yang selalu membawa kematian tak berujung pun terus berlanjut tanpa tahu kapan berakhir

Sosok pemuda yang dulunya hanyalah anak desa sekarang menjadi sosok yang gagah dibalik baju zirah besi yang menyelimuti seluuh tubuhnya bagaikan dewa perang yang siap menerjang seluruh musuhnya.

Pentup kepala yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya membuat penampilannya terlihat seperti sosok yang sangat mengerikan, namun tanpa ada yang tahu apa yang dibalik helm itu adalah wajah seorang pemuda yang merindukan rumahnya

Dua bulan semenjak ia diangkat menjadi kesatria, semua yang ia lakukan selama itu hanyalah berlatih dan terus berlatih dimulai tata cara berperang hingga memiliki moral yang sangat tinggi terhadap bangsawan maupun keluarga kerajaan.

Ia berusaha untuk tetap bersabar melewati semua ini, namun batasan manusia selalu ada di dalam diri siapapun.

"Ratu, Saya datang memenuhi panggilan anda"

Sosok kesatria itu berlutut di depan Ratu kerajaan. Pose ia berlutut sangat sempurna serta aura kegagahan yang menyelimuti baju besinya membuat ia terlihat seperti Kesatria yang sangat sempurna.

"Terima kasih sudah menjawab panggilanku. Kau boleh berdiri"

Sesaat setelah ia berdiri ia dapat melihat wajah Sang Ratu yang duduk disinggah sana bersebelahan dengan kursi tahta Raja namun sang Raja tak berada disana.

"Apakah ada yang bisa hamba bantu, yang mulia Ratu"

Ratu adalah sosok yang paling dihormati di Kerajaan ini semenjak meninggalnya sang Raja di Medan perang melawan pasukan Iblis.

"Mengenai itu, ya, Saat ini finansial kerajaan sedang dalam kondisi darurat akibat kekalahan perang beberapa waktu lalu. Jadi, Saya ingin kau memungut pajak bulan ini dari para Rakyat Jelata"

Perintah sang Ratu dengan nada agresif. Ia hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan tanpa mau berargumen ataupun menolak

Ini sudah kali kedua baginya ia dipaksa untuk memungut pajak secara paksa kepada kaum miskin namun apa daya, ia tidak bisa melawan ataupun berargumen.

Perjalanan ia lakukan bersama beberapa tentara kerajaan dalam memungut pajak dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya banyak dari Rakyat jelata sangat kesulitan dalam membayar pajak dan bahkan banyak dari mereka sampai memohon untuk membayar dibulan berikutnya.

Ia sangat ingin sekali membantu mereka namun tugasnya memaksa ia harus melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kumohon tuan! Kami sudah kekurangan makanan untuk bertahan di musim dingin ini. Tolong beri keringanan"

Mohon pria yang menjadi kepala keluarga dari 3 orang keluarga dirumah ini.

Namun salah satu kapten dari barisan prajurit tetap memaksa pria itu untuk membayar pajaknya bahka ia sampai melihat pria itu dipukuli oleh para prajurit.

Hal itu terus mereka lakukan hingga semua rakyat jelata berhasil mereka peras demi uang pajak.

Betapa menyedihkan dan sangat busuknya kerajaan ini.

Apa yang ia dapat katakan lagi?

Melawan

Sangat tak mungkin karena ia disumpah untuk setia pada kerajaan bukan sebaliknya

Namun apakah masih ada artinya kesetiaannya jika mereka bahkan memperlakukan orang lain lebih rendah daripada hewan?

Ia mempertanyakan hal itu saat sendirian disebuah taman bunga yang indah. Terletak tak jauh dari gerbang utama, tempat ini sekilas memang seperti tempat yang sangat bagus sebagai persembunyian untuk menikmati keindahan alam.

Ia disana berbaring dengan wajah menatap ke langit biru. Normalnya ia tidak bisa kemana-mana tanpa persetujuan majikannya namun ia memiliki alasan kuat mengapa ia ingin disini untuk sesaat

Hal itu karena ia ingin menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan dan seseorang yang telah ia berikan seluruh jiwanya kepada orang itu

"H..hei"

Sebuah suara yang bergetar terdengar ditelinganya. Saat ia menatap kearah sumber suara tanpa bangun dari posisinya, ia melihat sesosok wanita dengan pakaian Maid berdiri dengan senyuman rapuh serta wajah yang menampilkan kesedihan.

"Lama tak jumpa"

Ucapnya pada wanita itu. Wanita itu langsung berlari kearahnya dan ia pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama setelah bangun dari posisi tidur.

Keduanya saling tukar pelukan erat satu sama lain.

Kerinduan yang tak tertahankan pun keduanya curahkan dalam pelukan

"... A... Aku sangat senang kau disini!"

Ucap Maid itu dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Tangannya yang terlapis sarung tangan besi pun ia arahkan ke kepala sang wanita walaupun sarung besi itu menghalangi sensasi lembutnya rambut panjang Perempuan ini, namun ia masih bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh seseorang yang ia kasihi

Dibalik helmnya ia tersenyum melihat Maid itu bahagia. Ia meneruskan usapan tangannya dikepala wanita ini dengan sangat lembut.

Ia bisa melihat jika rambut indahnya semakin bertambah panjang, kilau warna rambutnya semakin bertambah cerah mengingatkannya dengan emas putih bersih.

Wajahnya yang menunjukkan kelembutan bagaikan permata yang tak perlu dipoles membuat siapapun jatuh hati pada kelembutan serta kehangatan hatinya yang melelehkan setiap jiwa yang membeku atas kejamnya dunia menjadikan sosok ini sangat sempurna untuk menjadi belahan jiwa siapapun yang mampu membawa hatinya yang setipis seperti selembar kertas yang rapuh.

Saat keduanya saling menatap dengan posisi masih memeluk satu sama lain, Wanita itu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke helm yang terpasang dikepala laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya itu.

Tangan kecilnya perlahan melepaskan helm walaupun sedikit kesulitan karena perbedaan tinggi keduanya cukup jauh sehingga wanita itu harus berjinjit untuk sepenuhnya dapat melepaskan helmnya.

Saat helm itu sepenuhnya terlepas dari kepala Issei, wajahnya pun langsung tersenyum ketika melihat wajah yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Senang melihatmu masih sama seperti biasanya"

Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil namun ia tahu jika wanita ini tidak mentertawakan bentuk wajahnya melainkan sesuatu seperti menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang menganggap jika ia akan berubah.

"Kau juga tak terlihat berbeda sama sekali ya"

Balasnya dengan senyuman mengejek dan itu langsung mendapat reaksi marah yang menurutnya sangat lucu sekali. Keduanya tetap mempertahankan posisi seperti itu hingga beberapa saat

Mereka berdua pun menikmati waktu dengan duduk bersebelahan sambil menatap langit siang hari yang sangat cerah.

"Hum~"

Maid itu bersenandung disebelahnya dan tak lama ia menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di bahu Issei.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?"

Tanyanya dengan heran pada Maid itu, namun Maid itu tak menjawab selain bersenandung membiarkan dia keheranan sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya melakukan keseharianku berulang-ulang selama 2 bulan"

"Oh... Apa itu sulit?"

Ia mendesah sesaat sebelum mengelus kepala Maid itu dengan lembut

"Sangat sulit sekali, bahkan bisa kubilang aku tak sanggup sama sekali untuk melakukan ini"

Maid itu hanya bisa terdiam menatap kearah langit. Ia pun tersenyum sambil meneruskan mengusap kepala wanita yang masih nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya.

"Tapi aku masih bisa menjalani semua ini, mungkin semuanya karena kau"

"Fufu~ Apa kau seperti anak kecil sekarang?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin membahagiakanmu"

"Dan dengan cara seperti apa?"

Ia menatap kearah Maid itu dengan lembut ia meneruskan mengusap kepalanya.

"Mungkin dengan bersama-sama bersamamu selamanya"

Maid itu tersenyum lalu ia membenamkan wajahnya di pangkuan Issei tanpa memandang kearah wajahnya.

"... Be..Begitu ya... "

Issei tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana sikap dia ketika malu. Namun dari apa yang ia katakan ia sama sekali tidak bercanda soal bersama dengan Maid itu selamanya, karena ia sudah bersumpah jika ia akan selalu bersama dengan dia.

Namun betapa menyakitkan sekali bagi keduanya ketika hubungan mereka tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh dari ini. Misalnya seperti memiliki hubungan antara sepasang kekasih hingga ke pernikahan, hal itu semua mustahil dengan statusnya saat ini.

Kesatria pada umumnya disumpah untuk terus setia pada keluarga yang ia layani dan kerajaan selamanya sehingga jiwa dan cintanya sudah diikat oleh sumpah suci.

Saat suasana semakin sore keduanya mulai beranjak dari lokasi mereka dan sesampainya digerbang Maid itu masih memegang helmnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi ia berlutut di depan Maid itu ketika keduanya saling berhadapan

Maid itu dengan senyuman sedih berjalan kedepannya sambil memasangkan kembali helm yang sepenuhnya menutupi wajah pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Terima kasih"

(Menggelengkan kepala) "Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan untukku dan untuk pria tua. Kami akan selalu menunggumu pulang, Jadi..."

Maid itu ikut berlutut lalu sepersekian detik ia merasakan melalui helmnya jika Maid itu mencium tepat di Pipinya.

Saat Maid itu menarik diri darinya, Maid itu tersenyum bahagia kearahnya.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu, tapi setidaknya, Aku masih bisa menjadi bagian dari jiwamu. Oleh karena itu, tetap bertarunglah demi yang benar wahai Kesatria yang hebat"

Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan penuh penghormatan pada Maid itu.

"Dengan senang hati saya akan menerima separuh dari jiwamu dan akan kubawa bersama dengan diriku kemanapun dan dimanapun aku berada"

Maid itu kembali ke toko meninggalkannya sendirian disana, menatap kearah wanita yang ia rindukan sekarang kembali ke kehidupan normal yang ia berikan. Ia sangat tidak ingin melepaskan Maid itu dan jujur, hatinya bahkan sangat ingin bersama dengan dia namun ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab yang lain.

(0)

Suatu hari di kerajaan yang damai

Di dalam ruang singgah sana kerajaan terdapat seorang ratu dan 2 Orang berpakaian baju besi sedang berlutut dihadapan ratu dengan penuh Hormat.

"Berdirilah para pasukan pemberani"

Keempatnya berdiri menjawab perintah yang mulia ratu.

"Kesatria pemberani Issei dan Prajurit wanita terhebat sekaligus Penyihir suci dari Gereja Churchill Asia. Kalian berdua adalah orang suci yang sudah disumpah oleh Gereja sebagai penyelamat kerajaan serta penentu dari perang ini. Sebagai ratu, saya memerintahkan kalian untuk mengangkat senjata kalian dan pimpinlah pasukan menuju kemenangan"

"Dengan sepenuh hati, Ratu"

"Saya siap dengan perintah anda"

Keduanya kembali berlutut menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh ratu. Sebelum keduanya pergi meninggalkan ruang singgah sana Ratu mengangkat suara yang mencegah salah satunya pergi meninggalkan ruangan

"Kesatria Issei, tunggu sebentar. Saya ingin berbicara dengan anda"

Saat keduanya benar-benar sendirian di ruangan singgah sana, Sang Ratu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan tatapan serius diarahkan langsung kepadanya.

"Jangan kecewakan aku, Kesatria Jelata"

Mendengar itu alis matanya berkedut namun karena ia memakai helm yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya sehingga ekspresinya tak bisa ketahuan oleh sang Ratu.

"Kau mungkin seorang kesatria hebat sekarang dan tu karena diangkat secara kebetulan oleh salah satu keluarga pendiri Sumpah Suci. Tapi jangan pernah lupakan ini..."

Jari telunjuknya ia arahkan kearahnya diikuti tatapan wajah jijik.

"Kau masih Rakyat jelata yang tak lain selain pekerja kotor. Sebaiknya kau berikan hasil yang bagus, atau aku terpaksa memenjarakan semua keluargamu"

Ancam Ratu dengan naa sangat merendahkan dan bahkan sangat arogan. Ia hanya berlutut sambil menundukkan kepala pada Ratu tanpa memperdulikan lagi perasaannya yang hampir meledak dalam kemarahan.

"Hamba siap melayani setiap perintah anda, Ratu"

"Sangat bagus, sekarang cepat menyingkirlah dari hadapanku. Jelata"

Nada sinis Ratu meninggalkan ia sebuah tanya yang dimana ia mempertanyakan apakah masih layak untuknya memenuhi perintah dari orang yang bahkan tak memperdulikan lagi apakah kau mau atau tidak.

Seperginya ia dari istana ia berjalan menuju arah kamp tentara yang dimana pasukan kerajaan yang akan dikerahkan ke medan perang berkumpul disana.

"Hyah!"

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat kejutan dengan sebuah dekapan mendadak dari belakangnya. Saat ia menatap kearah siapa yang mendekapnya dari belakang, ia melihat sesosok wanita muda dengan rambut pirang panjang berpakaian gaun dilapisi baju zirah ringan yang melindungi beberapa bagian vital tubuhnya.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, nona Asia"

"Hufm!... Kau melakukan itu dengan sengaja, kan!"

Protesnya dengan nada sangat lucu ketika ia dipanggil dengan gelar kehormatan bahkan Asia sampai memukul punggungnya beberapa kali karena ia masih sengaja memanggil dia dengan gelar kehormatan.

"Mou! Kau sangat jahil sekali!"

"Apa Iya?"

"Tentu saja!"

Ia ingin sekali tertawa namun apa daya ia hanya bisa terdiam tak bersuara.

"Oh Iya, Tadi apa yang dibicarakan Ratu?"

"... Hanya mengenai strategi perang"

"Oh... Apa hanya itu saja?"

Asia memberikan tatapan penasaran namun ia tak ingin membiarkan dia mengetahui jika yang sebenarnya Ratu katakan bukanlah hal itu.

"Iya, Hanya itu saja"

Asia kembali tersenyum sambil menatapnya dengan ceria

"Hei, Apa malam ini kau ada rencana?"

"Tidak ada, mungkin hanya menyusun beberapa barang dan perlengkapan untuk besok pagi"

"Yay! Jika begitu, ayo ikut aku nanti malam di bukit dekat gerbang barat"

"Ada apa disana?"

"He..he... Rahasia"

Goda Asia dengan tawa kecil dan itu sukses membuatnya penasaran namun sebelum ia menanyakan lebih jauh soal itu, Asia sudah berlari menjauh darinya sambil bersenandung.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang sedang ia rencanakan"

Pikirnya ketika melihat Asia menjauh darinya namun ada hal lain yang ia harus pikirkan selain memikirkan mengenai Asia.

Yaitu mengenai rencana ratu untuk memukul mundur pasukan iblis dari wilayah utara.

Pasukan iblis

Pasukan yang dibentuk oleh Raja Iblis sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu mulai menyatakan perang pada umat manusia sejak 20 tahun yang lalu. Perang ini terus berlangsung dan kerajaan nyaris saja runtuh saat perang hebat yang meluluhlantakkan sebuah desa yang letaknya sangat dekat dengan garis pertahanan terakhir kerajaan.

Namun saat itu seluruh pasukan iblis dihancurkan oleh seorang kesatria pemberani yang mendapat julukan sebagai The Great Savior.

Dikabarkan jika Kesatria itu bersama dengan Raja iblis ikut mati dan mengakhiri perang ini untuk sementara hingga akhirnya perang ini kembali dimulai ketika pasukan iblis kembali menyerang.

Sebuah lingkaran yang tiada akhir dan ujung. Semua kembali ke awal dimana perang akan selalu menjadi jawaban dari setiap konflik.

Hanya membutuhkan satu triger maka membuat semuanya hancur dalam peperangan tak berarti namun untuk menghentikannya membutuhkan ribuan nyawa untuk membawa akhir dari semua itu.

Dan disinilah aku

Menunggunya disisi dimana aku harus berjuang untuk pertempuran tak berarti hanya untuk mereka yang kusayangi.

Sebuah pemandangan dimana ribuan prajurit sedang bercanda ria di kamp bersama para prajurit lainnya. Sebuah ikatan persaudaraan antar sesama prajurit adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi mereka

Ia berpikir diatas bukit sambil menatap kearah kota yang dimana suasana malam membuat kota tampak bersinar terang.

"Maaf menunggu lama"

Tak lama ia mendengar sebuah suara datang dari belakangnya. Suara itu terdengar sangat feminin sekali dan yang benar saja saat ia berbalik badan ia terdiam menatap kearah sesosok perempuan yang ia kenal sebagai prajurit wanita sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Hehehe... Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tanya Asia padanya.

Apa yang ia lihat adalah sesosok wanita muda dengan pakaian gaun yang halus dan menawan menambah daya tarik serta aura wanita muda yang dimiliki olehnya semakin terekspos sejelas-jelasnya.

Pakaian yang tidak mewah itu justru membuatnya terlihat bagaikan putri dari suatu kerajaan yang kecil. Warna krem cerah di gaun itu sangat cocok sekali dengan warna rambutnya yang panjang bagaikan emas.

"K..Kau terlihat cantik"

Balasnya dengan jujur, mendengar jawaban itu pipi Asia langsung menampakkan rona kemerahan.

Asia pun tersenyum gembira

"Ehehehe... Kau sangat jujur sekali"

"... Mungkin saja"

Jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya beruntung ia masih mengenakan helmnya sehingga Asia tak dapat melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

Asia kemudian langsung mendekat dan keduanya berdiri bersebelahan menatap kearah kota dari puncak bukit.

"Hei, Jika besok kau masih hidup. Kira-kira kau ingin melakukan apa?"

Tanya Asia padanya yang diam menatap kearah kota. Ia bahkan tak membalas seketika soal pertanyaan itu, karena baginya permasalahan hari ini akan ia jalani hari ini bukan menjadi pikirannya keesokan hari atau kemarin maupun tahun berikutnya

"Mungkin aku ingin istirahat sejenak"

"Heee... Dan seperti apa istirahat yang kau inginkan?"

"Mungkin bersantai disini lagi bersama seseorang akan menyenangkan"

'Tentu saja bersama dia'

Asia justru tersenyum ceria sambil menyandarkan diri ke tubuhnya yang dipenuhi baju besi.

"Heee... Jika begitu, bagaimana jika aku yang menemanimu"

Asia tak menunjukkan jika ia sedang bermain-main ataupun bercanda namun ia juga tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak tawaran gadis ini.

"Baiklah"

Asia langsung bersenandung saat menyandarkan diri ke tubuhnya ketika mendengar jawaban positif dari tawaran yang ia berikan.

Melihat sikap manja gadis ini membuat ia sedikit mendesah berat.

"Kau seperti anak kecil"

"Hehe...he... Jika begitu manjakan aku, Papa"

Asia justru memancingnya dengan nada yang kelewat sangat lucu. Ia pun langsung memukul pelan kepala Asia dengan tangannya

"Auhhh... Papa sangat jahat!"

Keluh Asia ketika memegang kepalanya namun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan jika ia sedang kesakitan melainkan menunjukkan sedang mengejeknya

"Hah... Baiklah-baiklah, aku yang salah"

Ia langsung mendekat kearah Asia sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut dan itu mendapat reaksi senang darinya.

"Ehe..ehe"

Kelang beberapa menit Asia langsung memeluknya dengan erat membuatnya sedikit terkejut dengan hal mendadak seperti itu

"Ada apa?"

Asia tak menjawab melainkan ia mempertahankan posisi seperti itu walaupun ia berusaha melepaskan diri. Semakin ia memaksa untuk melepaskan Asia semakin erat Asia memeluknya

Apa yang membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah mengapa tubuh Asia bergetar. Apa ia sedang ketakutan akan sesuatu atau yang lain

"Maaf... Tapi biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar lagi"

Ucap Asia namun saat itu juga ia langsung mengerti jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Mengandalkan insting ia mengarahkan tangannya ke tubuh Asia dan memeluknya dengan erat pada gadis yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan ini.

"Takut akan sesuatu?"

Ia tak mendapat jawaban selain diam darinya namun ia dapat merasakan jika Gadis ini memang merasa ketakutan akan apa yang mereka hadapi nanti.

"Jangan khawatirkan soal itu, kita pasti bisa melewatinya bersama-sama sebagai satu tim"

"Jadi... Jangan takut soal itu"

Ucapnya sambil menenangkan Gadis ini walaupun ia tahu jika ia sendiri pun merasa takut akan perang yang mereka hadapi.

"Terima kasih"

Balas Asia sambil tersenyum ketika menatapnya secara langsung kearah kedua matanya yang tertutup dibalik gelapnya bayangan helm perang.

Malam berlalu dan fajar pun tiba

Banyak Prajurit gagah perkasa mulai berangkat dari kamp dan berkumpul di depan gerbang menunggu sang pemimpin pasukan utama sekaligus ratu kerajaan ini hadir untuk melepaskan kepergian mereka

Ribuan prajurit yang berkumpul sudah sangat bersemangat atas misi yang mereka akan emban.

"Para Prajuritku!"

Tak lama semua suasan jatuh dalam keheningan ketika sang ratu menampakkan diri di atas panggung dengan suara cukup lantang yang mampu membuat semuanya jatuh dalam diam seketika.

"Kalian semua adalah harapan yang kami miliki untuk menghadapi ancaman terbesar kerajaan ini! Saya sebagai Ratu dengan ini saya memberikan kalian doa dan harapan terbesar untuk masa depan kerajaan ini! Nasib dan masa depan kami ada di tangan kalian masing-masing! Jadi kumohon, Bawalah kemenangan dan pulanglah dengan selamat!"

"HIDUP YANG MULIA RATU!"

Sorak-sorak penuh semangat berdatangan dari para prajurit namun diantara sorak penuh penghargaan kepada Ratu salah satu prajurit tidak bersuara sama sekali

Ia bahkan tidak bergumam maupun bereaksi terhadap apa yang dikatakan ratu sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal pada mereka. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui apa yang dibalik helm-nya itu, ia memberikan tatapan tajam bahkan sangat tajam hingga dapat dikatakan sebagai tatapan kebencian bagai menatap sampah terburuk melebihi apapun.

Saat Yang Mulia Ratu berjalan turun dari panggung podium ia mendekatkan diri kearahnya lalu mengarahkan wajahnya tepat ke telinganya yang dimana ia dapat mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Ratu padanya walaupun dengan nada yang cukup rendah.

("Saya tidak akan mentolerir kegagalan sekecil apapun. Jika kau gagal, maka semua yang berhubungan denganmu akan ku eksekusi. Sebaiknya kau buat ekspektasiku melebihi apa yang mereka harapkan darimu sebagai Rakyat Jelata")

Ratu pun sedikit menjauh lalu memberikan ssnyuman terbaiknya pada dia namun betapa menyedihkan sekali Ratu ini untuk memberikan senyuman palsu pada orang sepertinya agar dilihat orang lain jika ia adalah ratu yang peduli dengan rakyatnya.

"Segala keinginan anda akan menjadi perintah bagi saya, Yang Mulia Ratu"

Ia berlutut dengan penuh hormat dan sang Ratu pun pergi kembali kedalam kerajaan tanpa memberikan jawaban ataupun memperdulikan bagaimana reaksinya.

Seperginya sang Ratu bersama dengan para bangsawan yang menjadi pengawalnya, ia berjalan kearah podium sambil menatap kearah seluruh prajurit yang diam menunggu instruksinya.

"For the Queen!"

Teriaknya sambil mengangkat pedang ke udara

Para Prajurit pun mengikuti hal yang sama sambil bersorak. Sorak-sorak para prajurit bahkan sangat kuat hingga terdengar hingga kedalam kerajaan yang dimana para Rakyat jelata banyak berharap pada para prajurit yang direkrut dari keluarga mereka agar pulang dengan selamat.

Ia menaiki kuda dan bergerak memimpin para prajurit dibarisan terdepan. Sebelum mereka menjauh dari kerajaan ia dapat melihat sesosok wanita berdiri diatas bukit dengan rambut tersapu oleh angin diatas sana.

Wanita itu menatap kearah mereka dengan penuh kesedihan serta penuh dengan rasa khawatir. Namun semua perasaan yang wanita itu miliki hanyalah ia spesialkan untuk sesosok Kesatria yang sedang menaiki kuda memimpin para prajurit pemberani dibarisan terdepan.

"Tolong, lindungilah dia"

Doa sang Wanita berpakaian Maid itu pada langit yang cerah. Ia tak tahu apakah Tuhan itu ada atau tidak, namun ia sangat ingin percaya jika Tuhan itu ada dan menjawab doa setiap umatnya yang percaya akan kehadiran dirinya sebagai penguasa seluruh alam semesta.

Saat Sang Kesatria mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya, keduanya saling menatap walaupun jarak antar keduanya cukup jauh yang dimana Wanita ini sedang berdiri diatas bukit sementara sang kesatria pemberani dan baik hati sedang beraa dibawah, bergerak dengan kuda yang tangguh menuju medan perang.

Walaupun wanita itu tak bisa memberikan ucapan perpisahan namun Air matanya yang menetes adalah sebuah doa yang sangat kuat untuk menunjukkan betapa besarnya rasa kasih sayang serta cinta yang dimilikinya pada sesosok Pahlawan yang akan segera pergi.

"Aku mohon, Pulanglah dengan selamat. Pahlawanku"

Wanita itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya di udara seolah-olah ia sedang mengharapkan sebuah pelukan walaupun jarak keduanya sangat jauh Dia bisa melihat dan merasakan doa yang sangat tulus itu dari sang wanita.

Sang Kesatria menepuk tangannya di dada dengan bangga sambil tersenyum walaupun ia tahu sangat mustahil bagi Wanita itu melihat ekspresi wajahnya

"Aku akan pulang"

Dari kejauhan

Jauh dibalik gunung yang tinggi

Disana terdapat getaran yang hebat

Getaran yang menandakan sebuah kehancuran serta kepedihan yang akan melanda wilayah itu.

Para monster dengan wujud yang sangat mengerikan bergerak dengan serentak dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Monster dengan wujud yang beragam itu, menunjukkan jika mereka tidak akan menyisakan apapun yang ada dijalan mereka

Membakar

Menghancurkan

serta Merampas

Semua itu Mereka lakukan dengan penuh kebengisan. Perjalanan makhluk-makhluk itu menuju sebuah desa terpencil hanya menunggu hari saja sebelum mereka akhirnya sampai disana

Desa terpencil yang dimana seharusnya sangat damai sebentar lagi akan diisi oleh kehancuran yang dilakukan oleh para Monster.

Jauh sekali dari utara terdapat Puluhan ribu prajurit yang bergerak secara serentak menuju area medan perang.

Prajurit gagah berani itu dipimpin langsung oleh seorang Kesatria yang diangkat dari keluarga suci Grayford.

Kudanya yang terlihat gagah itu menunjukkan jika ia seperti dewa Valkrie dalam legenda.

Disebelahnya terdapat seorang wanita dengan pakaian gaun dilapisi zirah ringan bergerak dengan kudanya tepat bersebelahan dengan sosok Kesatria itu.

Saat perjalanan sudah sangat jauh sekali dari kerajaan, para prajurit yang dipimpin oleh kesatria itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat mengingat suasana sudah larut malam.

Di gelapnya malam disebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas, seorang pria dengan pakaian baju besi penuh yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hanya berdiri disana dengan diam menatap kearah langit yang dimana sinar-sinar bintang yang sangat terang dapat ia lihat.

Untuk apa ia bertarung

Ia bisa saja membawa keluarganya keluar dari kerajaan dan hidup jauh ditempat lain dengan damai sambil melayani statusnya sebagai Knight personal dari keluarga Grayford.

Namun apa yang membuatnya tetap bertahan

Apakah itu demi sang Ratu?

Apakah itu demi Rakyat dan Budak yang diperlakukan buruk oleh sosial?

Ataukah ia hanya menginginkan korupsi serta penindasan seperti ini terus berlangsung?

Tidak

'Aku hanya ingin kedamaian, tak peduli jika Sang Ratu menginjakkan kakinya diwajahku. Aku hanya bisa berlutut dan mengikuti perintahnya, karena aku ini hanyalah...'

'... Kesatria yang bodoh'

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sebuah suara baru datang dan dia adalah sesosok wanita dengan Gaun tanpa zirahnya ringannya yang biasa melapisi tubuhnya.

"Kau selalu saja termenung seperti itu"

Goda wanita itu kearahnya namun ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk membantah karena yang Dia katakan adalah kebenaran.

"Mari duduk disini"

Wanita itu menarik tangannya hingga keduanya duduk bersebelahan menatap langit malam yang indah.

"Apa kau tahu alasan mengapa bintang sangat terang sekali?"

Tanya Asia yang menyandarkan kepalanya dipangkuannya.

"... Yang kutahu mereka adalah sosok para kesatria yang sudah meninggal"

Asia memberikan senyuman sedih ketika mendengar hal itu.

"Apakah kau percaya soal itu?"

"Aku cukup yakin sekali soal itu"

Senyuman tulus Asia pun kembali diwajahnya. Asia dengan wajah tersenyum mengarahkan tangannya ke helmnya

"Bukankah kau sangat gagah sekali, wahai sang kesatria"

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu"

Jawabnya dengan jujur mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Asia. Asia hanya tertawa kecil mendengar reaksinya

"Apa kau berusaha mempermainkanku?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang menatap kearah kucing kecil disini"

Jawabnya sambil menggoda Asia dengan mengusap kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Ahaha... Aku tidak keberatan jika seperti itu~"

Asia terlihat senang ketika ia mengusap rambut blondnya yang seperti emas yang berkilau itu

Keduanya kembali terdiam sesaat sambil menatap keatah langit malam.

Hingga akhirnya pagi pun tiba

Prajurit kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju utara dimana kastil Raja Iblis berada.

Perjalanan terus mereka lalui dengan suplai yang rutin dikirim oleh Kerajaan setiap kali mereka berhenti.

Perjalanan pun terhenti ketika sebuah desa terlihat

Disana terdapat seorang pria tua yang dianggap sebagai kepala desa disana.

"Selamat datang di desa kami para prajurit. Bisa kami tahu, apa yang membuat kalian repot-repot kemari?"

Salah satu prajurit turun dari kudanya, keduanya berdiri berhadapan sebelum akhirnya Sang Kesatria itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit

"Maaf jika kehadiran kami sedikit mendadak, tapi kami disini karena keadaan darurat"

"Ah! Tuan Prajurit, Tolong jangan menunduk!"

Membuat seorang prajurit kerajaan menunduk artinya kau sudah mencoreng nama kerajaan sehingga itu artinya kematian.

Namun pria dengan pakaian baju zirah lengkap itu hanya melepaskan helmnya membiarkan wajahnya terlihat oleh mereka.

Ia tersenyum pada kepala desa serta keseluruh warga desa yang semula panik

"Jangan pikirkan soal itu, Kami yang memang kurang sopan untuk hadir secara tiba-tiba"

Jawabnya dengan sopan dan itu membuat kepala desa semakin terheran-heran akan sikap seorang prajurit kerajaan yang seperti itu.

"Anda sangat berbeda sekali dengan prajurit kerajaan yang kami kenal"

Jawab kepala desa dengan tersenyum

"Maaf jika berpikir jika kau sama seperti mereka yang datang pada kami sebelum-sebelumnya"

"Tidak masalah"

Es yang semulanya terbentuk diantara keduanya langsung mencair dan sikap ramah pun langsung diberikan oleh warga desa pada Para Prajurit. Alasan mengapa desa sangat cepat membuka hati mereka pada para prajurit walaupun mereka datang dari kerajaan yang kejam adalah fakta jika Prajurit-Prajurit muda ini adalah kaum jelata yang dipaksa menjadi tentara.

Ia mendengar semua cerita dan keluhan kepala desa mengenau ratu yang datang ke desa mereka dengan sikap memaksa untuk membayar pajak yang jumlahnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

Hal itu membuatnya sedikit meringis mendengar bagaimana Ratu yang dulu dikenal sebagai ratu penuh kasih sekarang berubah menjadi Diktator yang kejam.

Hari berjalan dengan tenang

Warga desa menerima dengan baik keberadaan mereka bahkan saat salah satu pengintai menemukan keberadaan Pasukan Musuh, banyak dari warga desa siap membantu menjadi prajurit sukarela namun tentu saja hal itu ditentang olehnya

Ia sangat menolak gagasan dimana warga sipil biasa menjadi wajib militer tanpa pelatihan yang cukup untuk melawan musuh dalam jumlah yang besar

"Tuan kesatria, Maafkan kelancangan saya. Tapi ijinkan kami untuk setidaknya bertarung bersama kalian!"

Kepala desa beserta para tetua lainnya sekarang berkumpul ditengah desa pada malam hari. Perkumpulan ini digagas oleh kepala desa untuk mengutarakan apa yang mereka inginkan melalui jalur pembicaraan

"Saya sangat menolak mengenai hal itu. Saya sangat tidak ingin jika para penduduk ikut terlibat"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?! Apakah anda menyarankan kami untuk pergi!"

Salah satu tetua desa menaikkan intonasi ketika diskusi ini mengarah ke kesimpulan itu.

"Dilihat dari kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Ya, saya sangat menyarankan semua penduduk desa untuk evakuasi dari wilayah ini secepatnya"

Ia berusaha memprioritaskan keselamatan nyawa warga sipil namun seruan menentang gagasannya justru membuatnya tersudut.

Kepala desa menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menatap ke Dirinya.

"Anda mungkin tidak paham soal ini, tapi tolong mengertilah. Desa ini sudah ada sejak jaman leluhur kami selama 2 abad, kami tidak bisa pindah begitu saja dan mengabaikan semua hal yang sudah kami lewati disini"

"Bukan itu maksud saya, Yang berusaha saya prioritaskan adalah keselamatan kalian semua..."

Salah satu tetua desa berdiri sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah dia

"Apa yang kau tahu dari keselamatan, Kesatria kerajaan!"

"Bukankah kau adalah orang yang diangkat dari status bangsawan untuk menjadi kesatria! Apa yang kau tahu dari kami sebagai jelata!"

"Tetua, Tolong tenanglah! Kau bertindak tidak sopan padanya"

Kepala desa berusaha menenangkan Tetua namun berujung pada perdebatan antar sesama tetua desa.

Beberapa dari mereka menentang gagasan kesatria namun sebagian setuju dengan alasan desa akan kekurangan orang untuk membangun ataupun mengembangkan desa ini setelah perang berakhir.

"Mungkin anda semua berpikir demikian"

Ia membuka suara dan itu spontan membungkam suara para tetua demi mendengar apa yang ia ingin katakan.

"Sejujurnya..."

Ia mendesah dibalik helm yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya.

"Saya hanyalah seorang rakyat jelata seperti kalian"

Untuk beberapa saat mereka semua terkejut dalam ketidakpercayaan

"Anda pembohong..."

"Saya tinggal dibagian barat gerbang kerajaan, disana saya hanya seorang pengrajin senjata untuk tentara penjelajah. Saya diangkat sebagai kesatria setelah saya melakukan perbuatan dosa yang tak termaafkan pada salah satu keluarga suci. Seharusnya saya dihukum mati atas perbuatan saya, namun setelah saya diberikan tawaran untuk menembus dosa saya dengan syarat yaitu jiwa dan raga bahkan seluruh rasa cinta saya harus diberikan sepenuhnya pada keluarga suci. Saya tak bisa menolak itu, karena jika saya menolak maka seluruh keluarga saya dan semua orang yang saya cintai akan berakhir dipenjara"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menatap kearah langit

"Saya yakin sekali jika anda akan melakukan sebuah perbuatan dosa yang tak termaafkan jika orang yang anda cintai terancam. Dan saat anda selesai melakukannya maka anda pun menyadari jika anda terjebak di lingkaran itu. Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi pada saya"

Semuanya jatuh dalam diam bahkan tak ada yang bisa berargumen soal pernyataan yang ia katakan. Setelah beberapa saat kelompok diskusi jatuh dalam diam Kepala desa berdiri.

"Bagaimana jika adakan voting untuk menentukan bagaimana keputusan ini"

Kepala desa memulai inisiatif untuk menengahi perdebatan.

"Bagi yang setuju bisa langsung mengangkat tangan"

Kepala desa kemudian berdiri ditengah-tengah

"Siapa yang setuju jika kita bergabung ke perang"

5 dari 10 mengangkat tangan

"Siapa yang menentang?"

Hasilnya sama

Saat melihat hasil seri kepala desa mulai mendengar perdebatan lagi antar sesama tetua hingga akhirnya semua pandangan tertuju pada seorang pria berbaju besi yang duduk dalam diam

"Tentukan pilihanmu"

Ucap kepala desa padanya

"Saya menentang"

Hasilnya pun berujung pada penolakan bergabung pada pasukan kerajaan.

Dengan ini diskusi berakhir dan para tetua yang merasa tidak puas dengan hasil ini hanya bisa menerima dengan berat hati karena mereka tidak punya pilihan lainnya.


	4. Chapter 3 Courage

...

Sebuah lantunan lagu yang merdu mengiringi hembusan angin yang berhembus dengan lembut melewati sebuah kerajaan.

Seorang wanita berpakaian maid berdiri dipuncak bukit dengan nyanyian yang menggema disekitar area.

Nyanyiannya yang sangat merdu membuat hembusan angin pun seolah tak berani lebih kuat dari suara sang gadis.

Ia terus bernyanyi hingga air matanya menetes sedikit

"I can not deliver your love or cares your soul"

Nyanyiannya ia arahkan kearah utara yang dimana ia sangat yakin jika sosok belahan jiwanya yang saat ini mengabdi sebagai sesuatu yang tak bisa diraih, tak bisa dicintai serta tak bisa di bawa jiwanya berada disuatu tempat.

Tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya sebagai sosok pahlawan yang baik hati demi warga biasa sepertinya

'Aku akan menantimu kembali, Pahlawanku'

Ucapnya dalam hati sambil membiarkan hembusan angin meniup rambutnya. Angin itu seolah-olah menjadi penghantar sebuah pesan serta perasaan kerinduannya kepada sosok yang ia tunggu

Disana

Jauh disana

Dimana pertempuran menunggu untuk menghancurkan seluruh tempat yang awalnya sebagai tempat yang sangat indah.

Para prajurit yang gagah pemberani berbaris dalam jumlah sangat banyak ditengah padang rumput yang hijau.

Jauh disana terdapat barisan musuh yang jumlahnya tak kalah jauh banyaknya dengan jumlah mereka.

Musuh mereka bukanlah sosok manusia, melainkan itu adalah sosok seperti makhluk yang tak jelas apakah itu manusia ataukah binatang.

Diantara kerumunan prajurit gagah berani, salah satu prajurit dengan pakaian baju zirah yang melapisi seluruh tubuhnya bahkan hingga ke kepalanya mulai bergerak sedikit kedepan barisan dengan kudanya yang terlihat seperti Valkrie.

"DEMI SANG RATU!"

"HUAAAH!"

Para prajurit menjawab panggilannya.

Dia adalah sosok kesatria yang tangguh yang bahkan mampu memimpin ribuan manusia dalam keadaan moral tetap tinggi.

Saat Kesatria menatap kearah musuh dikejauhan, ia melepaskan helmnya membiarkan musuhnya mengenali wajahnya sebagai tanda penghormatan kepada musuh yang akan mereka hadapi.

Musuh dikejauhan memberikan respon dengan anggukkan beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum.

Pimpinan musuh dikejauhan terlihat seperti sosok manusia biasa dengan pakaian panjang namun apa yang mencolok dari pria itu adalah Rambut merahnya yang panjang serta matanya yang tajam

Hanya melihat kearah matanya dengan isyarat jika Pria itu siap membunuh sang kesatria kapapun dia mau.

Ia diam menyaksikan prajuritnya yang siap untuk bergerak kapapun ia perintahkan.

"Issei"

Ia mendengar suara perempuan yang datang dari belakangnya. Dia adalah seorang Gadis Suci yang datang dari gereja dan diangkat sebagai satu-satunya Magician serta Kesatria garis depan perempuan pertama yang ada dikerajaan.

"Apa tim pemanah sudah diposisi?"

"Sesuai dengan perintah anda"

"Terima kasih My Lady"

Saat ini Asia adalah Lord dari Vassal Kesatria Issei. Ia sepenuhnya diangkat sebagai pengikut Asia dengan alasan karena dia bertarung demi cinta bukan demi harta dan kekuasaan

Namun betapa naif-nya Asia yang berpikiran jika ia tidak terpintas pikiran kotor seperti kekuasaan, harta dan jabatan.

Ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki keistimewaan apapun sehingga sangat normal jika pemikiran seperti haus akan nafsu duniawi pasti ada di pikirannya.

Hanya saja ia tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan diri dari hal-hal itu sehingga ia dapt menunjukkan kebanggaannya sebagai seorang kesatria.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Asia? Apa kau sudah siap untuk menghadapi mereka?"

Asia tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan pedangnnya

"Ara.. Sangat tidak sopan sekali untuk seorang Vassal menyindir Lord-nya sendiri. Kau bisa dipenjara karena hal itu"

Ancam Asia dengan tawa kecil namun wajahnya menunjukkan jika Asia hanya bercanda walaupun candaannya berisi sedikit ancaman.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, My Lady"

Asia tertawa melihatnya berlutut seperti itu

"Jangan seperti itu.. Saya hanya bercanda"

Asia berusaha menenangkan diri dari tawanya.

Keduanya saling menatap sejenak sebelum pandangan mereka sepenuhnya diarahkan ke Musuh yang berada dikejauhan.

"Hei, Issei"

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, My Lady"

"Jika kita kalah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ia tak menjawab seketika. Pedang yang ada disarung pinggangnya ia keluarkan lalu ia menaiki kudanya sambil mengarahkan pedang ke musuh disana

"Aku akan membawa kemenangan dan itu adalah sumpahku pada anda, My Lady serta pada yang mulia Ratu"

Rona kemerahan mulai tampak diwajahnya yang cantik itu. Asia pun tersenyum dan tak lama tubuh Asia disinari cahaya yang terang

"Jika kau sangat bersungguh-sungguh soal itu. MAKA aku pun akan serius!"

Asia mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya yang dimana seluruh wilayah dipenuhi cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Saat cahaya yang menyilaukan itu menghilang, ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat pedang yang ia pegang mulai bersinar.

"Wahai Kesatria ku, Jadilah pahlawan dan kalahkan semua musuh demi apa yang kau anggap benar"

Ucap Asia sambil tersenyum

"Dengan senang hati"

Ia melesat dengan kudanya menuju pasukan musuh dan hal itu langsung diikuti para prajurit lainnya.

Kedua sisi melesat dengan cepat menuju posisi dimana lawannya berada.

"Aku pasti akan pulang!"

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi!"

"Jadi..."

"Tunggulah aku!"

Ucapnya sambil mengayunkan pedang yang bersinar bagaikan sinar matahari pagi di ufuk timur.

Ayunan pedang yang sangat kuat itu pun spontan menciptakan gelombang tebasan yang langsung mengenai puluhan pasukan iblis yang ada di depannya.

Pedang antar pedang pun bertemu.

Pertempuran yang membawa kematian pun mulai terlihat

Prajurit bergerak dengan sangat cepat mengikuti alur pertempuran yang berlangsung.

"Hyaah!"

Seorang kesatria bergerak dengan sangat cepat diantara kerumunan yang sedang bertarung satu sama lain.

Pedangnnya yang sudah mulai tumpul terus ia ayunkan dengan seluruh kemampuan yang ia miliki.

Lelah ia abaikan demi menyelesaikan tugasnya disini

Suara disekelilingnya pun ia abaikan tanpa tahu menahu siapa lagi yang akan berteriak.

Tebasan demi tebasan ia layangkan hingga satu persatu musuh tumbang. Ketika ia berhadapan dengan sosok yang ia kejar, lawannya hanya memberikan senyuman sambil menepuk tangannya

"Sangat luar biasa sekali. Manusia"

Ucapnya sambil memuji bagaimana ia menghabisi lawannya dengan sangat cepat. Keduanya saling tukar tatapan tajam mengabaikan sekelilingnya yang masih bertarung.

"Oh ya? Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum aku menghabisimu, Manusia?"

Ia tak menjawab sama sekali

"Baiklah, Jika kau memang tidak berniat membalas"

Pria itu mengeluarkan pedangnya yang bersinar kemerahan.

"Matilah Manusia!"

Teriaknya ditengah kerumunan yang sedang bertarung namun sang kesatria itu tak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya hingga beberapa inchi sebelum tebasan itu mengenai wajahnya ia langsung menghindar secepat kilat

Pria itu terkejut ketika dia berhasil menghindar dengan sangat cepat tak lama ia menerima pukulan kuat yang menyebabkannya terhempas cukup jauh.

"Beraninya kau!"

Pria itu terpancing amarah sambil mengayunkan pedangnya secara bertubi-tubi namun semua serangan itu tidak ada yang mengenai dirinya sedikitpun hingga tendangan cukup kuat kali ini mengenai dirinya hingga ia terhempas mengenai rekan-rekan monsternya yang lain.

"Ba….Bagaimana bisa?!"

Pria itu tak bisa mempercayai bagaimana bisa seorang manusia dapat menghindari setiap serangannya bahkan hingga mampu melayangkan serangan kearahnya tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun.

"Hyaaah!"

Pria itu kembali melesat kearahnya secepat mungkin, dengan kecepatan non manusiawi seperti itu ia sangat yakin jika sosok pria dengan baju zirah itu tidak akan mungkin bisa menghindar namun

"huh?"

Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri lalu sebuah perasaan takut pun menyelimuti dirinya ketika melihat sosok Pria dengan baju zirah yang awalnya berdiri didepannya sekarang diam disana dengan pedang berlumuran darah.

Saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah terlambat baginya

Namun sebelum ia dapat berpikir yang lain, ia melihat sesuatu dibalik gelapnya bayangan helm yang menutupi wajah sang kesatria itu.

Itu adalah sepasang bola mata biru bersinar dibalik kegelapan yang sangat mengerikan sekali.

Akhirnya seluruh pandangannya pun gelap tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya

Disana, sosok Kesatria itu berdiri diam tak bersuara dengan pedang yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menebas musuhnya digenggamannya.

Ia hanya diam menatap kearah seluruh peperangan yang masih berlangsung hingga tak lama ia pun kembali melesat dengan sangat cepat, membunuh setiap lawan yang ia hadapi. Menjadi mesin pembunuh tak kenal jiwa dan belas kasih

Ia terus melayangkan pedangnya diantara kerumunan yang sangat padat hingga pedang yang ia pegang pun akhirnya hancur akibat digunakan untuk membelah setiap musuh yang ia hadapi.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mengambil secara paksa senjata lawannya dan ia gunakan sebagai senjata utama.

Kematian yang sangat mengerikan menghantui setiap musuh yang berada dijalannya.

Hingga matahari senja pun tiba

Ribuan mayat yang sudah terbujur kaku tergeletak dimana-mana

Disana hanya berdiri seorang Kesatria dengan pedang musuh yang ia gunakan untuk melawan musuhnya tak peduli mau itu terhormat atau tidak

Ia menatap kearah langit sore yang cukup cerah namun warna langit itu sedikit membuatnya merinding

Langit itu berwarna merah darah

Warna yang sama dengan noda yang ada di baju besinya

Aroma yang sangat menyengat mulai menusuk hidungnya hingga akhirnya tangannya pun gemetar melihat bagaimana sekelilingnya ini.

Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan ketika berdiri disini ditengah-tengah kematian

Kakinya tak sanggup untuk berdiri menahan beban yang menumpuk

Pikirannya pun kacau ketika mengulang-ulang ekspresi lawan yang ia hadapi

Mereka memang bukan manusia, namun kelakuan yang ia lakukan pada musuhnya melebihi dari binatang yang hina

"WE'VE WON!"

Teriakan bahagia dari para prajurit terdengar ditelinganya namun kakinya menolak untuk bergerak dari tempatnya seolah-olah tubuhnya sedang memberitahukan dosa yang ia lakukan disini

Ia bertarung demi apa

Apa yang ia perjuangkan hingga sejauh ini

Jawaban yang ada dipikirannya sudah jelas

'Aku ingin pulang'

'Aku harus bertemu dengannya'

'A…..Aku'

Ia terduduk disana tak bisa bergerak

"Kesatria ku"

Ia merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dari belakangnya

Pelukan yang sangat menenangkan hatinya.

".…..My…. Lady?

Ucapnya dengan terbata-bata ketika merasakan kehangatan yang Gadis ini berusaha berikan padanya. Walaupun ia mengenakan baju besi, ia masih bisa merasakan dan mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung dari sang gadis

Sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan baginya

"Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik, Vassal-ku"

Gadis itu kemudian memberikannya pangkuan untuk kepalanya. Mengabaikan suasana sekitar yang masih dikelilingi tubuh yang kaku, keduanya masih diam menikmati waktu mereka.

"My Lady….."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Pahlawanku"

Ia melihat ekspresi marah darinya namun ia tahu jika gadis ini tidak benar-benar marah, melainkan ia terlihat sedang senang dibalik topeng protesnya.

".… jika begitu, bagaimana jika kau hentikan memanggilku seperti itu. My lady?"

Sindirnya dengan halus diikuti tawa kecil dan sindirannya sukses membuat gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dengan cara yang sangat lucu.

Saat keduanya sudah tenang dari perdebatan kecil mereka, keduanya kembali terdiam sambil menyaksikan langit merah diikuti kegelapan yang sebentar lagi akan menyelimuti wilayah itu

Asia menempatkan tangannya di helm yang menutupi kepala laki-laki itu. Dengan keadaan masih memberikan pangkuan kepada kepala Issei, Asia dengan sangat lembut mulai mengelus helm yang menutupi wajah laki-laki ini.

"Kau bekerja dengan sangat baik"

"terima kasih untuk pujiannya"

Balasnya dengan tulus pada ucapan Asia

Kemudian Asia mulai mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke helm Issei sambil memeluk erat kepalanya yang masih berada di pangkuan Asia.

"jika..."

"Jika saja kau tidak dibawah sumpah suci... A...Apakah kau bisa menerima perasaanku?"

Tanyanya dengan nada bergetar

Ia tak menjawab seketika melainkan ia membalas pelukan Asia dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bisa"

"Ke...Kenapa?"

Ia kembali merasakan tetesan air mata Asia membasahi baju besinya

Walaupun air mata itu tidak begitu banyak namun ia justru merasa jika dirinya sangat dibasahi oleh air mata kesedihan dan patah hati dari gadis ini.

"Maafkan aku"

Ia berbicara demi memecahkan keheningan sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Asia.

"Tidak masalah, kau tidak salah sama sekali"

Asia dengan senyuman menjawab tak lama Asia pun berdiri dan berjalan menjauh menuju arah lain meninggalkannya terdiam tak bisa berkata apapun selain memikirkan keluarga yang sedang menunggunya dirumah.

Keluarganya yang ia sangat ingin lindungi dengan segenap kemampuannya.

Maid itu dan Pria tua

Keduanya adalah sosok yang berharga namun bukan artinya ia tidak menganggap jika Asia adalah sosok yang tidak ia anggap sebagai sesuatu yang berharga baginya tapi...

'Aku tidak ingin menerima cinta yang tak bisa aku balas'

Malam itu sangat dingin sekali. Bahkan dinginnya angin malam mampu membuat siapapun jatuh dalam tidur kematian

Seorang pria dengan pakaian zirah besi berdiri ditengah padang rumput hijau dengan wajah ia arahkan ke bulan yang bersinar terang diantara bintang-bintang

'Apa kabarmu disana'

Tanyanya pada Bulan itu sambil membayangkan wajah seorang wanita dengan rambut putih bagaikan emas. Ia melepaskan helm yang menutup wajahnya lalu tersenyum saat melihat sinar bintang semakin terang.

'Kalian sudah menjagaku selama ini, jadi kumohon'

Ia memejamkan mata sambil berdoa dengan harapan jika mereka bisa mendengarkan doanya.

'Tolong jagalah dia dan pria tua'

'Aku...'

Jauh dari tempatnya disebuah bukit yang terletak tak jauh dari kerajaan, seorang wanita berdoa kearah bulan dan para bintang yang bersinar dengan sangat terang

'Aku...

Seolah keduanya terhubung dalam satu ucapan yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh mereka sendiri, bintang-bintang dan bulan pun mulai bersinar terang sekali ditengah malam itu.

'Aku mencintainya'

'Aku mencintainya'

Doa mereka terpisah jarak yang jauh namun suara hati keduanya seolah-olah sangat dekat sekali.

Issei, seorang Kesatria yang dibawah sumpah saat ini membantu para penduduk desa untuk menyusun kembali desa yang rusak akibat pertempuran walupun rasio kerusakan yang terjadi di desa sangatlah kecil

"Cepatlah kalian bekerja!"

Teriak kapten divisi panah pada bawahannya

"Kalian sebut kalian sebagai prajurit Kerajaan! Kalian semua terlalu menyedihkan!"

Hinaan Kapten pada prajurit menjadi sumbu api penyemangat bagi bawahannya karena mereka semua sangatlah memegang teguh kebanggan mereka sebagai prajurit.

Saat Ia selesai mengerjakan bagiannya, ia duduk diam dibawah pohon sambil menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Untuk dapat bekerja keras secara efektif seperti ini, ia harus melepaskan seluruh pakaian tempurnya yang terdiri dari besi. Hal itu juga diikuti oleh prajurit lainnya karena mereka yang mayoritas dari kalangan rakyat jelata, tidak akan diam begitu saja ketika rakyat bekerja sementara mereka diam menyaksikan bagai majikan pesuruh.

"Hah... Tak pernah kubayangkan jika kami bisa menang"

Pikirnya saat mengingat kembali pertempuran yang mereka lalui kemarin.

Ia telah melaksanakan tugasnya namun pekerjaannya masih belum selesai dan mereka harus terus maju hingga musuh benar-benar dikalahkan.

'Tapi apa kami mampu dengan jumlah kekuatan hanya segini?'

Mereka baru saja menghadapi musuh yang estimasinya sekitar 40 ribu sementara dari sisi kerajaan hanyalah berkisar 16 ribu. Mereka dapat menang dengan korban jiwa tak mencapai satu persen dari kekuatan mereka adalah sebuah keajaiban

Namun jika kerajaan mendorong keinginan dan ego mereka akan mengenai kemenangan dipertempuran berikutnya maka sama saja dengan menyuruh mereka semua untuk melakukan misi bunuh diri.

Fakta bahwa kerajaan masih mampu memberikan mereka suplai secara rutin saja sudah cukup disyukuri dengan situasi rumit yang sedang dihadapi kerajaan.

'Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Ratu dengan memaksakan kehendaknya pada Rakyatnya?'

Ia mulai khawatir dengan sikap Ratu yang menurutnya membahayakan posisi dia sebagai penguasa kerajaan. Memaksakan kehendak berarti menjadi Diktator dan itu selalu berujung pada penurunan kekuasaan secara paksa dari oposisi yang menentang hal tersebut.

Jika Ratu berubah menjadi diktator hanya karena kematian suaminya dipertempuran sebelumnya maka sama saja Sang Ratu berusaha menggali lubang kehancurannya sendiri.

Dan jika itu terjadi

'Apa yang akan aku lakukan?'

Apakah ia akan setia pada kerajaan bahkan jika itu artinya Ratu dipaksa mundur atau lebih buruknya lagi Ratu akan dibunuh oleh tangannya sendiri

Apakah ia justru akan berpihak pada Ratu hingga akhir

Atau justru ia tidak akan memperdulikan semua itu

'Aku tidak tahu'

Ia mendesah dan jika ia dipaksa memilih maka membiarkan semua itu berlalu adalah pilihan terbaik baginya. Karena akan sangat beresiko sekali jika berpihak satu sisi dan menjadi lawan disisi lain

Maka pilihannya adalah TIDAK peduli soal itu

"Kenapa melamun, Kesatriaku?"

Sebuah suara feminin terdengar dan saat ia menatap kearah sumber suara terlihat sosok Gadis dengan pakaian biasa layaknya warga sipil.

Gadis yang berjuang bersama dengannya dalam pertempuran serta Gadis ini juga yang menjadi Lord resminya.

"Maaf jika penampilanku sedikit tidak sopan, My Lady"

"Mou! Sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku dengan formal!"

Asia Argento

Seorang wanita suci dari Gereja yang terlibat dalam misi kerajaan ini sekarang beraksi dengan marah namun terlihat lucu dimatanya

"Ma...Maaf-maaf"

Ia tertawa kecil

"Jangan mentertawakanku, tolonglah"

Asia kembali marah

Saat ia bisa menenangkan diri dari tawa Asia mendesah berat lalu duduk disebelahnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu dia.

"Uhm... My..."

"Asia, Panggil aku seperti biasanya"

Asia menginterupsinya

"... Asia"

"Hum?"

Asia menunggunya dengan posisi keduanya masih tak berubah.

"Mengenai kemarin itu"

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan"

Asia tersenyum sambil menatap langit biru

"Aku tidak keberatan soal itu. Justru aku yang sangat egois"

"Aku untuk pertama kalinya merasakan perasaan yang aku sebut sebagai cinta namun aku tak menyadari siapa dan apa yang bisa aku cintai. Tapi..."

Asia meliriknya dengan senyuman yang sangat indah

"... Aku tidak menyesal soal itu"

"Bahkan jika aku bereingkarnasi, aku yakin perasaanku padamu akan tetap sama. Kau adalah sosok pahlawanku dan cinta pertamaku"

Ia hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Asia sebelum memberikannya sebuah elusan lembut dikepala Asia.

"Jangan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh seperti itu. Aku yakin perasaanmu akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu"

"Tidak mungkin"

Keduanya saling tukar tawa hingga waktu senja pun tiba.

Malam datang dan keadaan desa pun pulih 100 persen seperti semula. Semua prajurit beristirahat di kamp sementara sebelum berangkat menuju kawasan Demon Realms yang berjarak sekitar 5 Hari darisini.

'Perang ini harus segera berakhir'

Pikirnya sambil menatap kearah pegunungan yang dimana sesuatu yang berbahaya menunggu.

Ia merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dari belakangnya walaupun ia mengenakan pakaian tempurnya ia bisa mengetahui jika ini adalah pelukan dari seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Ia tak bisa melihat siapapun namun ia bisa merasakan jika pelukan itu sangatlah erat seolah-olah tak mengijinkan ia bergerak sedikitpun.

'Aku merindukanmu'

Ia diam sejenak sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah.

'Aku juga'

'Apa kau melupakanku?'

'Tidak akan pernah'

'Apa kau janji?'

'Tentu'

'Jika begitu, katakan padaku jika kau mencintaiku'

'... A...Aku tidak bisa'

'Kau bohong'

Ia mendengar tawa kecil dibelakangnya yang ia yakini jika suara ini memanglah dari sosok yang sedang ia pikirkan.

'Katakan saja sejujurnya jika kau mencintaiku'

'A...Aku mencintaimu...'

'Apa itu dari lubuk hatimu untukku?'

'Ya. Aku mencintaimu dari hatiku'

Pelukan hangat itu mengerat dan ia bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan menyejukkan dan kebahagiaan mengalir kedalam hatinya

'Dengan begitu, berjuanglah dan pulang dengan selamat. Aku akan menunggumu kapanpun itu'

Pelukan itu menghilang diikuti kehangatan yang menyelimutinya. Namun perasaan sesungguhnya masih tersimpan baik di dalam hatinya dan DIA yang berada disana

Dia yang sedang tersenyum indah dipuncak bukit menunggunya pulang setiap malamnya disana. Dia selalu disana mengirimkan setiap perasaan rindu melalui angin yang berhembus

Saat pagi tiba, Prajurit gagah berani kembali melangkah menuju medan peperangan yang menunggu mereka disana

Dengan doa dan Cinta dari mereka yang berada dirumah kepada setiap prajurit yang berjuang para Prajurit-prajurit itu dapat bertahan lebih lama dari apa yang mereka bayangkan.

Dibawah bendera keadilan mereka berjuang demi cinta

Namun tak mereka ketahui jika politik dibalik itu jauh lebih keji daripada perang ini.

Sang Ratu tetap memerintah dengan paksaan dan kekejaman pada Rakyatnya namun banyak dari Rakyat tetap mengikuti perintah sang Ratu karena tak banyak dari mereka ingin berujung di dalam penjara maupun diusir dari kerajaan.


End file.
